The Promise
by Katrina
Summary: Canon Divergence: Zelena's time portal isn't opened up by her death and Emma leaves Storybrooke as planned after making Hook promise not to follow her. When she unexpectedly comes back, Hook's no longer there...Follows events through to 'Kansas' then does its own thing from there. Hook/Emma, Captain Swan, Snowing and a dash of Outlaw Queen.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** "Once Upon A Time" is copyrighted to ABC and Disney-ABC Domestic Television. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**AUTHOR:** Katrina

**TIMELINE:** Canon Divergence: Follows events through to 'Kansas' then does its own thing from there…

**PAIRING:** Captain Hook/Emma Swan, Captain Swan.

**SYNOPSIS:** Zelena's time portal isn't opened up by her death and Emma leaves Storybrooke as planned.

**GENRE:** Angst/Romance/Adventure

**THE PROMISE**

**Prologue**

It had been five weeks since Emma Swan left Storybrooke.

Five weeks since she'd left her family behind because she was too blind to see they were the home she'd been searching for her whole life.

Five weeks since she'd last seen _him_.

Killian Jones; the man who had captured her heart and shaken the very foundations of her protective, emotional walls.

No wonder she'd run away. It was far easier to deny that she felt anything than face the fact that she'd fallen in love again. Far easier to push him away than welcome him in and take a chance that he could be 'The One'…because if she was wrong then she knew without a doubt that she'd break and she wasn't sure that she'd ever put herself together again.

The door to the apartment opened and Henry trudged in. His unhappy expression had become the norm and she felt the usual stab of guilt that was borne of knowing that she was to blame.

He acknowledged her with a semblance of a smile then headed into his room. Emma sighed at the quiet click of his door then stood up and walked over to the large window to stare down at the bustle of the city below.

Henry had agreed to go with her because he hadn't wanted her to be alone. She knew he was still in contact with Regina and his grandparents. She'd also spoken to her parents herself at first until it just felt to awkward and then she'd done what she did best and pulled back. It would be better in the long run she'd told herself.

Only it wasn't because everything she'd convinced herself to do was currently falling about her ears in one miserable heap.

When she'd made her decision to leave it had been because she needed to know without a shadow of a doubt that Storybrooke was her home. Was it so wrong of her to want some certainty that what she felt was not being confused with a misplaced sense of duty because of her role as the 'Saviour'?

In a town full of fairy tale characters and evil around just about every corner, couldn't she be forgiven for wanting to make sure that what she felt was real?

Long ago Henry's father, Neal, had told her that home was somewhere you just missed and boy had he been right for once. She missed her parents and Killian so much that at times it was a physical ache. She'd never experienced the like in her life.

Six months is what she'd told herself when she left and the pain was still freshest. If she felt the same in six months then she'd return, if not…

That's why she'd not told them. She hadn't wanted to get their hopes up and then not go back.

Problem was she hadn't bargained on the crushing sense of loss that had filled her entire being ever since she'd driven away. Each day the hollow feeling seemed to gnaw at her a little more so that even having Henry with her wasn't enough of a comfort.

Running a hand through her hair she closed her eyes and grimaced as the image of her parents distraught faces filled her mind. They hadn't understood her need to go and had tried to persuade her stay but when they realised their pleas fell on deaf ears, they'd tried to be as supportive as possible.

Regina on the other hand had been absolutely furious. She'd threatened and shouted until Henry had stepped in to talk to her. She'd finally acquiesced but Emma knew the woman would forever hold it against her.

Then there had been Killian. Emma groaned as she recalled the utter desolation on his face as he'd slowly walked over and tried to speak to her. She'd immediately turned away and tried to get into her car, unable to deal with his or her own pain. But then he'd surprised her and caught a hold of her arm before jerking her around to face him. She'd expected him to say something, an entreaty for her to stay perhaps, but not for the devastating feel of his lips suddenly crashing down upon hers.

He'd poured everything into their kiss that she'd not let him voice aloud. She knew that because _she_ had done exactly the same, clutching him to her one last time as she memorised his scent, the feel of his mouth, the soft chest hair under her fingertips…everything about him.

When they'd broken apart, both flushed and breathing hard, Emma had blinked rapidly to hold back her tears then pulled herself forcefully from his embrace before taking a step back.

"Promise me you won't come after us," she'd whispered with a hint of desperation. He'd swallowed hard at her request and shook his head slightly until she'd repeated a little more urgently, "Promise me, Killian."

It was a few moments more before he'd finally let out a resigned sigh and nodded.

"You have my word, Emma," he'd vowed tonelessly, his own protective walls already being hurriedly reconstructed at what he'd realised was her inevitable departure.

She felt him pull away from her emotionally as effectively as if he'd taken several steps back. It was a good thing she'd told herself even as her heart broke a little.

She'd turned away then and had gotten into her car only looking in her rear view mirror once as she'd driven off. A clean break…almost.

Opening her eyes, Emma let out another sigh then turned away from the window and headed towards Henry's room with a sudden determination.

Six months she'd told herself but she wasn't even going to make six weeks. It was too hard and getting harder. She needed…_wanted_ to go back.

Finally, she knew where her home was, she knew where her heart lay and she wasn't going to deny herself or Henry any longer.

Not bothering to knock, she opened her son's door and he looked up at her in surprise from where he sat on his bed.

"What's up?" he asked curiously, unsure of what to make of her heightened colour and sudden smile. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better," she assured him before adding brightly, "Pack your bags, kid, we're going home."

END PROLOGUE


	2. Reconciliation

CHAPTER ONE

It was late when Emma drove her yellow bug back into Storybrooke a few days after she'd made her decision to return. As much as both she and Henry had wanted to leave at that very moment, there were important things such as her job and the apartment's lease that had needed sorting out before they could depart New York for good.

But that was all behind them now and as they got out of her car, Emma glanced around at the familiar buildings and finally felt a sense of peace that had evaded her ever since she'd left. She'd been right. She was home.

Looking over at Henry, she saw the huge smile that lit up his face and realised that it had been quite a while since she'd seen him look that happy. Immediately she regretted not returning sooner. Hell, she regretted _leaving_ if she was being really honest with herself, which was what she planned to be from now on. No more hiding behind fears and doubts. She'd managed to take this big step in her life and she wasn't about to stop now. She was going to be all in…with _everyone_.

With a warm smile she put her arm around Henry's shoulders then they crossed the quiet road and headed for her parents loft. The lights from Granny's diner twinkled in the distance and she briefly wondered if Killian was there or, what was more likely, down at The Rabbit Hole. Once she'd seen her parent's she was going to find out she'd decided on the trip down.

She and Henry entered Snow and David's building then climbed the stairs to their apartment. Emma felt her trepidation build with every step, her palms becoming moist at the thought of facing them, unsure of her welcome after her behaviour. They reached the door and she raised her hand to knock then hesitated.

"It'll be okay, Mom," Henry assured her with a smile. "You know they love you."

Emma gave him a brief smile in return then nodded and took a steadying breath. Mindful of the hour and possibly disturbing her baby brother, she knocked softly on the door.

"Maybe they're asleep," she murmured when there was no reply after a few moments but then the sound of footfall could be heard and she drew in a sharp breath as the door flew open to reveal David standing there with a slight frown.

He stared at them both for a second as if unable to comprehend what he was seeing then an expression of utter shock spread across his face.

"Hi Dad," she ventured with a nervous smile.

Seconds later she was engulfed in his warm embrace, hand cupping the back of her head as he hugged her tightly.

"Emma," he choked out.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, holding him back just as fiercely and squeezing her eyes shut to try and stop the tears that were gathering there from falling. She'd missed him so much.

"Shh, it's okay," he soothed emotionally before loosening his grip a moment so that his grandson could join them both.

"David, who was it?" came Snow's voice suddenly.

Emma jerked back from her father and Henry and saw her mother standing a few feet away with a look of shocked bemusement.

"Mom," she said with a tremulous smile as she rushed over to her.

"Emma," Snow gasped before flinging her arms open and gathering her close. "Oh, it's so good to see you, sweetheart."

"It's good to be _home_," her daughter replied, tears now beginning to run unchecked down her cheeks.

Snow pulled back to look at her incredulously.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked uncertainly trying to hold back her own tears of joy.

Emma quickly nodded her head, guilt colouring her tone as she admitted brokenly, "I should never have left. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry."

"You're here now and you're staying, that's all that matters," she told her with a watery smile.

Emma swallowed hard and dashed away her tears as she tried to smile back at her. Even though she knew of her parent's capacity for love and forgiveness, she still couldn't quite believe how wonderful they were being. She was so unused to anyone caring for her that much but she was finally beginning to learn. Naturally it was the hard way because she knew her life and her own protective walls wouldn't let it be any other way, but she _was_ learning nonetheless.

"We are," she affirmed not only for herself but Henry and her parent's.

Snow let her go then turned to Henry and gave him a fierce hug too before looking between the both and asking, "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

They both nodded and while Snow busied herself in the kitchen, Emma grabbed some tissue and managed to compose herself before sitting down next to her son at the counter.

"How's my baby brother doing?" she finally asked as she watched her mother whisk some eggs.

"He's really amazing," David enthused before adding proudly, "He actually smiled at me yesterday."

"Oh, he did not," Snow immediately refuted with an indulgent smile. "He's far too young, it was just wind."

She turned back to her task and David mouthed, 'he did' to Emma and Henry causing them to grin even as Snow called out, "I heard that."

David's eyes widened comically in surprise, earning a chuckle from them both and Emma's heart warmed at the knowledge that these wonderful people would be in her life from now on.

"Can I go and see Mom after I've eaten?" Henry suddenly asked eagerly.

Emma hesitated a moment before answering. She wasn't in any hurry to see the Queen after the way they'd left things but the hope on her son's face was too much to ignore.

"Sure, I'll drive you there," she told him with a smile.

And then she'd make a stop off to see Killian too she decided. Her desire to let him know she was back in town for good was beginning to come to the fore now that her reconciliation with her parent's had gone so well. She just hoped that the pirate would be so forgiving as they were. She knew she'd hurt him badly when she'd left and she fully expected to have some serious making up to do when they finally met again.

Snow finished cooking and dished up the eggs onto plates before placing them down with a smile in front of her daughter and grandson. They both gave her their thanks before tucking into the food with gusto.

"So, how has everything been here?" Emma queried in between mouthfuls of food. "Any villains…well, _new_ villains come to town while we've been gone?"

David glanced at his wife then shook his head.

"No, no villains. It's all been pretty quiet here for a change," he replied lightly.

The blonde paused with her fork halfway to her mouth when she noticed their look, her eyes narrowing slightly as she tried to gauge what it meant. When she couldn't get a read on anything amiss she continued eating then stated as casually as she could muster, "Once I've dropped Henry off, I thought I'd stop at Granny's to get a hot chocolate and hopefully see Killian. Do you guys want me to bring you anything back?"

She looked up at them a little self-consciously, not quite knowing what they thought about the pirate but determined not to hide her feelings for him either. They'd been there when he'd heatedly kissed her goodbye, so it should hardly be a surprise for them that she'd want to see him.

Her parent's glanced at each other again but this time she could definitely see the worry that was evident in their eyes. Emma put her fork down with a clatter and stared at them with a slight frown as she began to feel concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked a little fearfully her mind racing with all sorts of possibilities.

"Nothing's _wrong_, exactly," David hedged looking uncomfortable.

"Then what is it?" she queried, her voice raising a notch when they looked at each other yet again but still weren't forthcoming with an answer, "Tell me."

"Hook's gone, Emma," Snow blurted out a little more curtly than she'd intended.

The blonde stared at her in shock, her mouth dropping open as she frantically tried to make sense of what her mother had just said.

"_Gone_?" she finally repeated dubiously. "What do you mean _gone_? Gone where?"

"The Enchanted Forest," David revealed dispassionately. "He left about a week after you. He was supposed to be back four days ago but as yet he hasn't returned."

"We think something must have happened to him," Snow confessed unhappily.

"Or, more likely, he's just been held up," Charming interjected optimistically.

Emma looked from one to the other trying hard to comprehend what they were telling her.

"But…how is that _possible_? I thought there wasn't a way to get back there," she said incredulously.

A sudden wail echoed through the apartment and Snow gave her daughter an apologetic look as she hurried off to fetch Emma's brother.

"It's time for his feed," David explained unnecessarily.

Emma nodded then looked down at her plate and pushed the uneaten eggs away, the very thought of food turning her stomach.

"Look, why don't you go and take Henry to Regina's?" Charming suggested, "Snow would've fed Neal by the time you get back and then we can all sit down and talk."

Mind racing a mile a minute at all the possible explanations they could come up with, Emma reluctantly agreed and nodded to her son.

She made it to Regina's in record time and, after a truly awkward encounter with the once Evil Queen, she was back in her bug and racing across town as fast as she could.

Bursting through the door to the apartment she dumped her keys onto the kitchen counter then headed over to the sofa where her parents were seated. Standing in front of them, she folded her arms and tried to rein in her wayward emotions. The lights around the room flickered briefly but she didn't even notice. There was only one thing she was interested in at that moment and her parents were the only one's with any kind of answer.

"Okay, I'm back," she told them a little tersely, "Start talking."

END CHAPTER ONE


	3. Loss

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**Five weeks ago…**_

_Killian knocked on the imposing door of Regina's house and waited, his finger tapping impatiently on the large buckle of his ornate belt. He had no clear idea why he'd been summoned and wondered at the sense of duty he still felt to these people now that his sole reason for staying in Storybrooke had gone._

_She certainly felt no such conscience about leaving, why should he?_

_David had sought him out earlier that day and only said that the former queen had some important news to impart that would affect all of them. He'd flat out refused at first but the prince had been insistent, firmly declining to let him 'mope around like a lovesick teenager' as he'd so eloquently put it._

_That had stung. Like Emma had been a mere passing fancy to him._

_Didn't the man realise that he'd just lost the one woman he'd loved in centuries for a second time?_

_Maybe he preferred not to. He'd made it plain often enough that he considered a pirate not good enough for his daughter. And after the promise Emma had demanded from him before she driven out of his life forever, he now knew that she felt the same._

_At least the first time they'd been forced apart she'd left him with some miniscule ray of hope. A tiny acknowledgement that she cared even a little for him. That had they remained all together, somewhere, sometime in the future they may have had something._

_It had been a moment he'd often drawn comfort from in the unfulfilling and lonely year that had followed. Trying to go back to what he was and failing miserably because in all honesty he'd had no inclination to be that man anymore._

_But now…now he had nothing._

_She'd pulled that tiny thread of hope right out from under his feet and he'd been trying to stay upright ever since. It was hard though when all he had to support him was an empty soul and aching heart that left him feeling more and more wretched by the hour._

_The door opened suddenly and David looked at him in obvious relief._

_"We've been waiting for you," he said with an accusing look, "I thought I was going to have to come find you."_

_Killian rolled his eyes and brushed past him as he entered the house._

_"Let's just get this over with, shall we? I have a bottle of rum or two that need my attention," the pirate retorted in a long-suffering tone._

_He swept through the house not waiting for the prince and entered the lounge where Snow, Regina, Robin, Rumple and Belle all sat, their expressions showing varying degrees of annoyance or boredom._

_"Finally," Regina muttered irritably as she arose from her position next to Robin and gave the pirate a dark look._

_Killian merely gave her a sardonic smile then leaned against the wall as David closed the door behind him and sat down next to his wife._

_Regina began speaking just as Snow offered the pirate one of her usual sympathetic smiles. They had been prevalent ever since Emma had departed but instead of acknowledging her, for once he looked away. He wasn't in the mood for her pity. He just wanted to be left alone._

_Cursing inwardly, he pushed aside the crushing sense of despair that was his constant companion whenever he dwelled too long on the fact that Emma was really gone. It had only been four days since she'd left but already it felt like an eternity to him. He needed something to occupy his mind, better yet, make him forget._

_Suddenly, something Regina said caught his attention and his looked over at her with interest._

_"…so Gold and I believe that together, after a couple of minor adjustments, we could utilise Zelena's time portal and use it as a way back to the Enchanted Forest. Possibly even use it as a permanent link if we can establish the same talisman on the other side," the queen concluded._

_"But what if you're wrong and someone goes through and it's still a time portal?" David asked in concern, "It's too risky."_

_"It's highly unlikely as we're not using the same ingredients to perform the spell but just in case I will be the one to try it out first," Regina replied matter-of-factly._

_"What?" exclaimed Robin standing up, his expression one of complete shock, "Are you serious? You can't possibly…"_

_"I'll do it," Killian interjected, his voice brooking no argument. Everyone turned to look at him and he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before reasoning, "It makes the most sense. I have no ties here unlike the rest of you."_

_"Now wait a minute…" David began, ready to object._

_"Do what you have to do to get it ready," the pirate cut in tersely, ignoring the prince and looking from Regina to Gold before adding, "The quicker the better."_

_Without waiting for a reply he turned and left. This was just what he needed._

**Present day…**

Emma slowly climbed the stairs at Granny's bed and breakfast then made her way along the corridor that led to Killian's room. She'd had a fitful sleep following her talk with Snow and David the previous evening and had gotten up early. The black circles beneath her eyes clearly indicated her unsettled night but her parents wisely didn't comment.

She still hadn't quite got her head around what they'd told her. Killian had willingly jumped into an untested portal without knowing where or even _when_ he'd end up. Moreover, he'd placed his trust in the two people in the whole town that really couldn't care less whether he actually made it or not.

Apparently Regina had given the pirate a list of items to obtain from her castle, a spell and a diagram of Zelena's talisman in order for him to create a return gateway. He'd reckoned on being away for a month at the most but as Emma was all too aware he had yet to come back almost five weeks later.

A little voice in her head kept taunting her that maybe he'd never planned to.

And that's what had brought her to his door now.

She'd gone to Granny's as soon as she was able and had put on a happy face as she'd greeted old friends pleased to see that she was back. She'd assured them that Henry was fine and with Regina then pulled Granny aside and asked if she could have the key to Killian's room.

If the old lady was surprised, she didn't show it. Instead she went and got her the key and informed her that his rent was only paid up until the end of the week.

Emma stood hesitantly at his door then put the key in the lock and opened it up. Entering slowly she looked around and felt a surge of disappointment flow through her body. For some inexplicable reason, she'd expected to feel immediately closer to him just by standing in his room but it wasn't like that at all. If anything she felt even further distanced.

Everything was neat as a pin. She wasn't sure if that was Granny's tidying skills or Killian's but it lent the area an air of coldness and sterility that she'd never associated with the pirate.

Pushing the door shut behind her, Emma began to feel the first tendrils of panic wending their way up her spine. He had to have left something behind, hadn't he? Something that suggested he was coming back; that he hadn't left for good.

A spare shirt perhaps? Maybe a bottle of rum? His fake hand for heaven's sake?

She went over to the bathroom and a cursory glance confirmed that everything in there was as clean and tidy as the rest of his room. The small writing desk by the window was clear, as was the bedside cabinet upon which stood a lamp, its red shade sporting a slightly frayed fringe.

Turning around she spied a nearby tallboy and hurried over. She pulled out the wooden drawers one by one, running a suddenly shaky hand over the interiors in case she missed something just by looking. Each time one came up empty she slammed it shut, every drawer getting louder and louder the more frantic in her actions she became.

"Dammit!" she cried out unhappily before her gaze locked onto the wardrobe on the other side of the room.

Heart racing, she strode over to the large wooden piece of furniture and yanked the doors open wide. Empty hangars rattled slightly on the metal rail and Emma let out a heavy sigh as her body suddenly sagged in defeat.

Nothing.

This had been her last hope for something tangible.

Without it, it was as though Killian had never even been in Storybrooke. A beautiful dream she'd conjured up to help her through all the madness that had become her life and had simply faded away from existence when she'd decided to leave.

If only she'd been brave enough to stay.

She glanced down as she slowly started to close the doors then paused, her heart leaping as she noticed a small black heap in one of the corners. Bending quickly, she reached out to pick it up then gazed at it curiously as she straightened. It took her a moment to realise that soft material in her hand was a scarf. _His_ scarf. The one he'd used to bind her hand when she'd cut it climbing the beanstalk. She didn't even remember giving it back to him.

Closing her eyes, she sat down suddenly on the edge of the bed behind her and allowed the memories of that moment to wash over her. How he'd managed to turn a simple act of bandaging her hand into such a heated experience she'd never fully understand. Using his mouth to tie the knot while looking up at her from under his lashes had nearly been her undoing. The connection that had always been between them right from the beginning had fairly ignited under his tender ministrations and it had taken all her considerable willpower not to respond.

She hadn't trusted him then, more importantly, she hadn't trusted herself or the feelings he'd stirred up.

Opening her suddenly watery eyes, she pushed herself back onto the bed and lay down on her side. Bringing her knees up so she lay curled into a ball, she put the scarf under her head and let the tears fall for everything she'd lost.

No. Not lost she realised, but wilfully thrown away while selfishly still expecting him to wait for her. For him to put his life on hold without leaving a glimmer of hope or giving a thought for how he felt.

All she'd cared about was protecting herself.

She squeezed her eyes tightly closed as her weeping intensified. Tears streamed down her face and soaked into the black material that still held a faint scent of him, further fuelling the sobs that racked her body.

She lay there for a long while just allowing all her pent up emotions to run free. It should have been cathartic but by the time the storm had passed, she just felt worse.

Sniffling loudly, she got up and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she pulled a face at the sight she made and turned on the tap to run some water. Her eyes were red, her face blotchy, her nose was running and her heart…her heart just _ached_.

Cupping her hands under the cool water, she bent and splashed a couple of handfuls over her face before straightening up. Grabbing a hand towel, she dried her face then looked at herself again. Apart from some telltale redness still around her eyes, no one would ever know she'd just spent a good half hour sobbing over the biggest regret of her life.

How she wished she could refresh her heart quite so easily.

Inside her pocket, her phone suddenly began to ring. Pulling it out she saw that it was her father calling and she drew in a deep breath before answering.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" she asked, injecting as much enthusiasm into her voice as she could muster.

"Emma, you need to come to the barn. The portal's opening again. Hook must be coming back," he told her urgently.

She could hear the sound of the wind picking up in the background as she stuffed the scarf into her pocket and dashed from Killian's room.

"I'm on my way," she all but shouted before disconnecting the call and clattering down the stairs in her haste.

Bursting out of the back door of Granny's, Emma broke into a flat out run towards the barn. Towards him. Heart soaring, she began to grin. Killian was coming back and she wanted to make damn sure that she was the first thing he'd see.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Tiny

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Four and a half weeks ago…**_

_Killian fell into a heap face down on the grassy ground and lay there for a moment trying to catch his breath while waiting for his stomach to stop churning._

_He hated portals._

_He could feel the sun beating down on his back and eventually rolled over then forced himself to stand. His right ankle gave out as soon as he put his weight on it and he let out a hiss of pain as he stumbled slightly._

_"Wonderful," he muttered irritably to himself._

_Looking around he could see that he was in the Enchanted Forest but it wasn't until he glanced behind him that he realised where exactly. With a jolt of recognition he closed his eyes against the force of the feeling that threatened to overcome him. Of course he'd wind up here. He'd been thinking more of Emma than the castle when he'd left Storybrooke. It was no wonder the portal would drop him at the place where he'd first felt the stirrings of affection for her, not to mention where, not so long ago, he made the sacrifice that would help him find her again._

_Opening his eyes, his gaze fixed upon the giant beanstalk that stood before him then followed the trunk upwards until it disappeared into the clouds. At least he knew the 'where', now he just had to figure out 'when' he was._

_His heart gave a hopeful little flutter when it crossed his mind that he could be back at the time that they'd climbed the beanstalk together. It'd mean he'd get a chance to see Emma once more, even though he had no idea whether he'd ever find his way back to Storybrooke again. He wasn't even sure he'd want to…_

_He'd just begun to hobble towards the huge plant when the sound of thundering hooves echoed from behind. Forgetting his injury for a moment, he turned too quickly and let out a cry of pain as his ankle gave out. Sinking down onto one knee, he saw two horsemen hurtling towards him closely followed by a coach with two more riders bringing up the rear. They obviously had no intention of stopping and he realised that if he didn't move, he was going to die._

_"Make way for his Lordship," one of the horsemen suddenly yelled at him._

_Gritting his teeth against the pain, Killian stood up as they bore down on him and tried to take a step. He felt his ankle give again then someone unexpectedly grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him out of the way just in time._

_He stumbled unsteadily as the carriage and horses dashed by at a reckless pace. They churned up the soft ground causing him to raise his arms defensively as tufts of grass and dirt sprayed all over him and his rescuer._

_Once they'd passed, Killian muttered an oath and brushed himself off then looked over at the large, rotund man who was flicking clumps of grass off his own clothes. His eyes widened in recognition and a small smile lifted his lips._

_Anton._

_He'd wondered if he'd see him again._

_"Thank you," he said gratefully to the sometime giant._

_Anton glanced over and gave him a nod. His long dark hair was tied back neatly but there was mud in his beard and on his face. The pirate had no doubt that he looked in much the same state._

_"After our last meeting, I didn't expect to see you back here," the giant commented with a slight frown, "Was your search unsuccessful?"_

_And that settled the 'when'. The smile, such as it was, fell from Killian's face and he shook his head._

_"No, quite the contrary. I found Swan, brought her back to Storybrooke, defeated the Wicked Witch…and then she left again," he told the other man in a clipped, dispassionate tone._

_The giant looked surprised then sympathetic and opened his mouth to obviously say something but Killian was in no mood to hear it. Emma had made her choice and he was powerless to do anything about it. Talking about it only made him feel worse and offered no resolution, so as far as he was concerned there was little point._

_"Who the bloody hell was in that carriage?" he asked with obvious annoyance before Anton could voice any thoughts on the subject of a certain Saviour._

_The giant frowned at the sudden change of topic but something in the pirate's face must have warned him against continuing because instead he answered sourly, "That was Sir Guy of Gisbourne. He's a bloodthirsty tyrant that rules with an iron fist and kills anyone who opposes him."_

_"Marvellous," Killian commented wryly looking down. The name scratched at a faint memory inside his mind but he couldn't quite remember what it was, "And what lucky realm has the honour of his leadership?"_

_When his flippant query didn't receive an immediate response, he glanced up and had a sinking feeling just by looking at the giant's face that he knew the answer even before Anton finally replied._

_"This one."_

**Present day…**

Emma sat in her parent's apartment and nursed an untouched, rapidly cooling mug of coffee as she stared unblinkingly at Anton lying unconscious on their couch.

He'd been that way since he'd come through the portal.

Since _he'd_ come through the portal…not _Killian_ as she'd so fervently hoped it would be.

She'd run into the barn so full of anticipation and excitement, his name ready on her lips only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw her father crouched down over the giant.

She hadn't been able to take it in at first and had looked wildly around in case the pirate was standing off to the side just waiting for her to notice him. But he hadn't been.

There was just Anton and her father and silence.

"I'm sorry," the prince had finally said as he'd glanced up at her apologetically, "I really thought it'd be…" He'd trailed off with a shake of his head then had turned back to Anton and continued, "He hit his head hard on the ground when he fell through. He's out cold. We'd better get him back to our place."

Emma had just stared at him dumbly, feeling as though she'd been kicked in the gut and all the air had been sucked out of the room. Unable to move, she'd almost given into the urge to scream out her frustration or better yet hit something…but in the end, as always, she'd managed to control it.

Years of protecting herself from crushing disappointment had served her well as she'd taken a deep breath and determinedly pushed down the aching desolation that had crawled up her throat, threatening to choke her.

"I'm fine. It's fine," she'd forced out in a fairly normal voice. She'd stepped forward, her body feeling jerky in its movements as she'd bent over to help her father turn Anton over onto his back.

There was a small bump to his temple and slight discolouration that she'd known would bloom into a hell of a bruise. Between them they'd managed to drag the man to Charming's truck and bring him to the apartment.

On the way the prince had called Robin and he, Regina and Henry were waiting for them when they arrived back. The archer had helped Charming carry Anton up the stairs, but not without some difficulty as he wasn't the lightest of men. The queen had watched their attempts with a raised eyebrow and faintly sardonic pout before commenting wryly that she was glad the giant had at least had the foresight to eat a mushroom to reduce his size before he'd jumped into the portal.

Emma would have smiled if she wasn't so dammed unhappy.

Once Anton was safely on the couch there had been nothing left for them to do but sit and wait.

Every minute that ticked by Emma could feel the tension coiling that little bit tighter within her until she threatened to snap.

Henry was doing his best to cheer her up while at the same time trying not to upset Regina. Even though he'd stayed with her the previous night it seemed she wasn't quite prepared to share him with anyone else just yet after their lengthy enforced separation.

Her parents kept giving her concerned looks that she returned with wan smiles in the hopes they would stop, but it only succeeded in making them worse.

Regina, too, when she wasn't trying to get Henry's attention kept glancing her way. After seeing the recrimination lurking in the other woman's gaze though, Emma resolutely decided to ignore her and focus entirely on Anton, willing him to wake up.

There were so many questions she needed answering and she had a gut feeling that the giant would be able to provide them. It couldn't be just a coincidence that he'd come to Storybrooke through a portal in the exact same place that Killian had left. She just wasn't able to figure out how those two would ever work together, they'd hardly been friends.

She ran an agitated hand through her long hair and took in a breath, trying to ease the stifling feel of the atmosphere that seemed to thicken and press down upon her as time stretched on. Even Henry seemed to sense it and had quietened, opting to go and play a little with his uncle in the baby's room.

A soft groan from the direction of the couch had her suddenly straighten up in her seat, eyes widening in anticipation. The oppressive tension around the room seemed to lighten a little as another moan, louder this time, cut across the silence. Emma quickly stood up then hastened over to where Anton lay. Charming joined her while Robin and Regina moved to the back of the couch along with Snow.

Slowly, the giant's eyes fluttered open to see everyone staring down at him expectantly. He looked blank for a moment then raised his hand to his head with a grimace and pushed himself up to sit. His gaze darted briefly from one person to another as he got his bearings before flying back to the Saviour as his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Emma?" he queried in disbelief, "But…Hook said you'd left."

"Hook?" she repeated, feeling her heart lurch, "You saw him?"

Anton nodded and Emma felt relief like she'd never known suddenly flow through her body making her sag slightly. He'd made it through safely and not been lost somewhere in the past. She was thankful for that at least.

"So where is he?" Charming asked, "He must have set up a portal in the Enchanted Forest otherwise you wouldn't be here."

The giant looked at the prince and shook his head.

"I came through using a magic bean," he told him, "I've been growing them again. Not all the plants here were destroyed and I was able to save one and take it back home when the curse was broken. I've managed to produce a small crop from it."

"Okay, so why didn't Hook just come with you?" Charming pressed in confusion.

Anton glanced over at Emma, his expression clearly that of one concerned that he was going to say something she wasn't going to like. She tensed as he looked back at her father and steeled herself for whatever he said next.

"In your absence the Enchanted Forest has been forcefully taken over by Prince John. His ally, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, has taken up residence in your home and the people are being persecuted. He is a cruel man."

"I know him well," Robin interjected grimly, "Not many who cross his path live to tell the tale."

"I always knew Prince John had eyes on the kingdom," Charming muttered angrily, "I didn't think he'd go that far though. I take it Hook knew about Gisbourne before he went to the castle?"

Anton nodded then continued, "He wished to return and tell you straight away but none of my plants were ready to harvest. He'd hurt his ankle coming out of the portal and stayed with me a couple days to see if any beans would grow while he rested it. When they didn't he decided to take the chance and go and try to gather the items he needed to set up the portal anyway."

"That idiot, why didn't he just wait?" the prince groused irately.

The giant briefly glanced at Emma again before adding, "When he left he told me that if he didn't return within a month then he had likely failed and I was to come and tell you myself."

Emma drew in a sharp breath at that, her heart picking up its pace at the implication of Anton's words. Failed. As in caught. As in...

"You think he's dead," she stated flatly, her voice devoid of any emotion even though inside she was a slowly falling apart.

Anton met her gaze steadily, a look of sorrow etched into his features as he slowly nodded his head. Knowing how Gisbourne dealt with anyone he considered a threat, there was only ever one outcome.

"Yes."

**END CHAPTER 3**


	5. Hope

**CHAPTER 4**

_**3 weeks ago…**_

_The tavern was dim and Killian stilled a moment in the doorway to allow his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Once he could see better he took in the tired décor and glanced around at the few men that sat at filthy, drink stained tables. Nobody bothered to look up and he felt some of his inner tension ease._

_Perfect._

_It was just the place he needed if he was to remain undetected. His last attempt at gaining entrance to the castle had been far too close a call and he wanted to lie low for an hour or so before he making his way out of the village under the cover of night._

_He stepped into the tavern and closed the door behind him. The floor was tacky underfoot and he couldn't help a slight grimace of disgust. The only respite in his journey to the bar came from patches of liberally strewn sawdust used for soaking up spilt alcohol and, by the rancid stench that assails his senses, various bodily fluids as well._

_The innkeeper was a portly man with hardly any hair…or teeth as Killian discovered when he gave the pirate what he supposed was meant to be a smile. His clothes were old and looked as though they were never removed and Killian couldn't help wondering if the man in front of him was in part responsible for some of the smell that permeated the tavern._

_"Wha' can I get yer?" the innkeeper asked gruffly as he scratched at a festering scab on his arm._

_"Rum," Killian replied shortly and dropped a couple of coins onto the dusty counter. The pirate eyed the smeared glasses that sat on the shelf behind the bar distastefully then added, "And just give me a bottle."_

_The innkeeper took the money with a frown then turned and picked out the drink before slamming it down onto the bar. Killian's eyebrow rose as his mouth quirked up in silent amusement. Apparently he'd offended the squalid little man with his disgusting hovel of an inn._

_The pirate nodded his thanks then took the bottle and headed over to the rear of the tavern where the shadows almost encompassed him completely. He sat down on the bench seat with a sigh and steadied himself as it creaked and bowed beneath his weight._

_He popped the cork of the bottle then wiped the top around with the palm of his hand before taking a long draught of the spicy alcohol. It was better quality than he'd expected and he hummed out his approval as the fiery liquid burned down his throat and warmed his insides._

_Finally something good for a change._

_He took another mouthful of drink then placed the bottle on the table and reached into his pocket to pull out a small piece of paper. He stared at it for a moment, memorising the name and the town that was written upon it before tearing it up into little pieces and dropping them onto the floor._

_After three unsuccessful attempts at accessing the castle where he needed to obtain the ingredients to enable Regina's spell, he'd decided to try and acquire them from another a source._

_Taking a sip of his rum, he wondered at the incentive that now drove him. In truth, he no longer had to make the portal. Anton would soon have beans ready and had agreed to go to Storybrooke to tell Charming what was happening to his kingdom._

_Killian was a free to leave, should he choose to do so…but he didn't._

_On his way to the castle, he'd seen the oppression the people were suffering under Gisbourne and something within him wanted to help. The man of honour he used to be and had been striving to return to in order to feel worthy of Emma was still struggling to the surface despite the despair he felt over her rejection._

_And damn it all the hell but somewhere along the line he'd actually grown to like Snow and Charming. The prince, particularly, could be a stubborn arse at times and it was that trait that reminded him so much of Liam._

_He hadn't wanted to be friends yet deep down he knew he could call him that now and as such it just didn't sit well with him to leave him to fight the impending battle alone._

_A flurry of movement caught his eye suddenly and he looked up to see a buxom fair- haired woman sit down next to him with a becoming smile._

_"Care for some company?" she asked hopefully, reaching across to where his hand rested on the bottle and covering it with her own._

_A heady perfume reached his nose and turned his stomach a little as the strong scent mixed nauseatingly with the stench of the tavern. The woman was pretty enough in her faded blue dress that did little to contain her ample charms although her emotionless brown eyes were too heavily made up. Streaks of rouge stood out in stark contrast against her pale face and her bright red lipstick was smudged a little in the corners of her mouth._

_Killian glanced down at where she still touched his hand and tried to summon even an ounce of interest to take her up on her offer. Perhaps losing himself in her body for a few hours would be just what he needed to relieve some of the torturous ache that was his constant companion. God knows he could do with hearing some kind words of affection whispered into his ear even if they were all lies._

_His gaze lifted to hers again and she smiled wider as she began to trail her hand slowly up his arm then over his chest. He closed his eyes willing himself to feel something… anything that proved he wasn't a pathetic slave to a woman that didn't even want him. As soon as her fingers touched his flesh his skin began to crawl causing him to flinch. Abruptly, he opened his eyes then grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm away._

_It wasn't right and he loathed himself for even thinking it could be. If he couldn't be with Emma then he didn't want to be with anyone._

_"Not tonight," he told her harshly, more angry with himself than her._

_The woman was completely unperturbed by his sudden rebuff and merely shrugged her shoulders as the fake smile dropped her face._

_"Pity," she muttered flatly before getting up and sauntering away to try her luck with another patron._

_Jaw tensed in aggravation, he watched her leave from beneath his lashes then reached out and grabbed his bottle before standing up. Moving swiftly, he headed for the door of the tavern and went outside. After a couple of paces he stopped and breathed in deeply just relishing the cool, clean fresh air._

_Absently, he rubbed at his chest as if trying to remove any last remnant of the woman's touch. It felt as though he'd betrayed Emma in some way, which was ridiculous because he knew he owed her no such obligation._

_With a shake of his head at his own idiocy, he raised the bottle to his lips and drank deeply. Thirst slaked for the moment he roughly wiped his mouth with the back of his cuff and began to walk._

_He had a long journey head of him._

**Present day…**

Emma sat in her room and stared silently out of the window.

Outwardly she appeared calm, serene even. Inside, however, she was a writhing mass of pain and denial, fear and confusion.

Anton was wrong.

He had to be because if Killian was really dead then she'd know, wouldn't she?

She'd feel it somehow, even though they were worlds apart. That connection they had to each other, the one she tried so desperately to deny, it would tell her if he was gone, wouldn't it?

_Wouldn't it?_

A gentle knocking on her door broke her out of her reverie and she jumped slightly. She gazed blankly at it for a moment before it opened slowly then Snow poked her head through the gap and gave her a small smile.

"May I come in?" she queried softly.

Emma looked down a little self-consciously and nodded. She'd guessed that someone would seek her out sooner or later. She just wished it had been later…much later.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked as she entered the room, the concern clear in her tone.

"I'm fine," she lied, her gaze flicking to hers then down again.

As soon as Anton had pronounced that he thought Killian was dead she'd automatically reacted the way she always did whenever her emotions threatened to overcome her.

She'd run the hell away as fast as she could.

"Of course you are," Snow stated wryly as she sat down beside her daughter, "So do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Emma commented with a snort.

She could feel the ball of emotion that she'd been trying to keep at bay rising and took a deep breath before swallowing it down.

"How you feel about Killian for one," Snow suggested gently as she reached out and took hold of her daughter's hand. She gave it a light squeeze and smiled encouragingly, "It might help."

"I don't think it will," the blonde refuted flatly with a shake of her head, "and anyway, what's the point if Anton is right?"

Her heart contracted at the thought but her mother, as ever, was always the optimist.

"Don't give up hope, Emma," Snow said earnestly, "We don't know anything for sure and one of the many things I've learned about Killian is that he's a survivor. If it's as bad in the Enchanted Forest as Anton says it is then he's probably just having to lie low until he gets an opportunity to return."

'But what if he doesn't _want_ to?' she retorted in her mind. He'd done it before when he thought he wouldn't see her again. He'd all but admitted to going back to his previous life and after the way she'd acted it wouldn't surprise her if he'd chosen to do so again.

More than ever she regretted the stupid promise she'd had him make. She'd been so desperate at the time, so selfish…so cruel. She'd known he wouldn't break it, counted on it and his 'good form' to uphold a senseless vow just so that she wouldn't have to face up to her own feelings of inadequacy and fears.

She could see it clearly now that it might be too late.

Pulling away from Snow's light grasp, she stood up then ran a hand through her hair and began to pace around the room. She already knew what she was going to do. Had known ever since Anton had come through the portal and not Killian.

She couldn't wait around in the hopes that he might appear any longer.

If he was in trouble then she needed to go to him, to help him as he had her so many times before.

If he were dead…she felt her heart stutter at that thought…then at least she'd have some closure.

But if he'd decided to stay…

Well then, however much the thought of letting him, or anyone, in fully still scared her, losing him terrified her even more. She'd just have to tell him how she really felt and hope that it wasn't too late.

"I'm going back," she stated suddenly, turning to face her mother with a look of determination, half expecting her object, "He found me, now it's my turn to find him."

A wistful smile bloomed across Snow's face and she let out a soft sigh.

"I figured you would," she commented with a nod, "And you'll have some company because David is going with you. He wants to see what Gisbourne is doing with his own eyes."

Emma frowned slightly at her words and felt a pang of guilt when she caught the sorrow lurking in her mother's eyes. She'd been so caught up in her thoughts about Killian that she'd forgotten her parents land had been overrun as well.

"I'm sorry," she told her contritely.

Snow gave her a small, grateful smile of acknowledgement then got back to the business at hand.

"You'd best pack some things. Anton brought another bean through for you to use."

Emma smiled back and as her mother stood, she impulsively reached out to give her a hug. Snow immediately responded and they simply embraced with a few moments just drawing comfort from one another.

For the first time in days Emma felt a sense of peace settle over her, filling her with a warmth that spread throughout her body until it tingled in her toes and fingertips.

"Emma?" Snow suddenly said in surprise as she pulled away slightly.

"What?" her daughter asked in concern.

She followed her mother's gaze to the lights on the wall and her mouth opened in shock at the sight of them getting steadily brighter and brighter until with a loud popping sound they shattered completely.

She turned to her mother with wide eyes and Snow suddenly began to grin in delight.

It appeared that Emma had her magic back.

END CHAPTER 4


	6. Sacrifice

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter - it means a lot to me :) Sorry for the delay with this one but gearing up for my boys going back to school next week and not had a lot of time unfortunately. **

**Welcome to all those that have followed and favourited this story as well - if you want to leave a note that'd be great :)**

**Enjoy... **

**CHAPTER 5**

**_Two weeks ago..._**

_Killian stood outside the small stone dwelling on the very outskirts of the village he'd just passed through and regarded it a little despondently. Dusk was fast approaching and in the waning light the house appeared to be abandoned. He gave the building a quick once over taking note of its peeling paintwork and cracked windows not to mention the thatch that certainly seemed as though it would need renewing sooner rather than later._

_Surely if the witch he was seeking still lived there she would have done something to enhance her home and not leave it to ruin?_

_Maybe the man who had given him this information had lied. It wouldn't surprise him given the current state of the realm. People were getting desperate. It had only taken a single gold coin to secure the witch's name and whereabouts, he should have realised it would likely be a falsehood._

_He was about to turn away and decide his next course of action when the click of the lock had him tense up. The door opened slowly, creaking loudly on its hinges then moments later a young woman appeared and stared at him warily._

_He frowned slightly in confusion as from where he stood he could see that candles were burning brightly inside the house and yet from the outside it still looked dark._

_"It's a simple cloaking spell to deter unwanted visitors," she remarked suddenly, seemingly reading his mind._

_"That's understandable," he replied with a nod._

_He knew exactly whom she wished to avoid. Lately on his travels he'd heard many a rumour that Gisbourne had been sending out his men to find anyone that possessed magical abilities. What he wanted them for was anyone's guess but it went without saying that it probably wasn't anything good._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked cautiously._

_"My name is Killian and I was told I'd find a woman here by the name of Martha. I am in need of some items that I believe she can provide," he told her, taking a step forward. He reached into his pocket then pulled out a pouch full of coins and shook it gently before adding, "I have the means to pay."_

_The woman glanced at the bag of money then at him again, eyes narrowing as she seemingly assessed the truth of his words. After a few seconds she moved backwards and opened the door a little wider._

_"Come in," she invited, "I'm the one you seek."_

_"Thank you," he said gratefully then swiftly entered her home._

_He stood in the middle of the room and glanced around taking in the cosy atmosphere. It was certainly a marked difference from the outside with its lightly coloured walls and rustic furniture._

_Dropping the money onto a nearby table, he turned to face the woman just as she closed the door. In the candlelight he got his first proper look at her and could see that she was a good deal younger than he'd thought, no more than seventeen or eighteen years old at most. Her shoulder length curly hair was dark brown and she had a smattering of freckles over her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were the colour of honey and held a maturity that seemed at odds with what he'd surmised her age to be, as did her clothes._

_The dark grey dress she wore had a very modest neckline and long sleeves that appeared aged around the edges. The apron that completed her ensemble was perfectly clean but it too seemed old._

_"What items are you in need of?" she asked, walking over and eyeing him consideringly, "Something to help you forget, perhaps?"_

_Killian tensed and a frown formed on his face as he stared back at her trying to quell the small dart of uneasiness at her astuteness._

_"What makes you think that?" he queried with a snap of irritation._

_She gazed back at him with pity in her eyes as she drew nearer and let out a sigh._

_"It's obvious," she stated lightly then went on to add, "Oh, it's true, you hide it better than most but I can still see the heartache within you, Killian. The pain that you wrap yourself is like a shroud and you're just waiting for it all to end, aren't you?"_

_He shifted uncomfortably under her forthright gaze but he was never one to back down and so he forced a grin to his lips and shook his head._

_"I have no idea what you mean," he lied as he made a show of retrieving Regina's note from his inside pocket then holding it out to her, "I have simply been charged to fulfil this list."_

_Killian held her gaze as she continued to stare at him then gave an internal sigh of relief when she finally broke away and took the paper. The smile fell from his face as he watched her quickly scan the page and felt a sinking feeling when he saw her begin to frown._

_"I have everything apart from the unicorn bone," she eventually said, looking back up at him, "They're very rare."_

_The pirate let out a small huff of frustration and scratched absently behind his ear as he realised he'd had a wasted trip. He would have to try and break into the castle again after all. Either that or he was beginning to think that maybe he should just go back to Anton and wait for the beans to mature however much it aggravated him to not complete his undertaking. A working permanent portal was more desirable than relying on a plant._

_He sighed heavily then picked his coins up off of the table and gave Martha an apologetic smile._

_"Thank you for your time but I need all or nothing on the list I'm afraid."_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help. I don't even know of anyone else that would have it," she told him regretfully as she handed back the paper to him._

_"Well I do," he muttered aggrieved, "but it means gaining entrance into the castle and so far I have been unsuccessful." He paused then an idea struck suddenly and he looked at her hopefully before querying, "Unless…would you perhaps have something that could aid me in that task?"_

_Martha thought for a moment then she nodded._

_"I think I might have something that could help you, but it will not come cheap," she told him as she looked pointedly at the moneybag he still held._

_Interest piqued, he quirked an eyebrow then asked, "And what would that be?"_

_"A cloak that will render you invisible," she replied, "You would be able to get into the castle and take what you need undetected."_

_Killian mulled over her offer for a few moments, his mind racing at the idea. He still had a week or so before Anton would go back to Storybrooke. If he pushed himself he might be able to obtain the materials required and get back to him before he went._

_"Can I see it?" he requested._

_Martha nodded then went into the next room returning moments later with an innocuous looking black robe and held it out to him._

_"How do I know if it works?" he questioned, eyeing the garment suspiciously._

_The witch gave him an affronted look then dutifully wrapped the cloak around herself. His eyes widened as she disappeared before his gaze only to reappear seconds later when she took it off._

_"Satisfied?" she challenged._

_Making his decision, he dropped the money back down on the table with a nod and held out his hand._

_"We have a deal."_

_The woman readily gave him the clothing then quickly picked up the money and deposited it into the pocket of her apron._

_Laying the cloak over his shoulder, Killian gave her a brief smile then headed for the door with new purpose. His journey hadn't been a complete waste of time after all._

_"Wait a moment," Martha suddenly called out just as he grabbed the door handle, "Are you absolutely certain there isn't anything else I can get for you?"_

_The pirate paused and turned to see her walking over to him carrying a small purple vial of liquid. He had a fair idea of what it was and damn it all to hell but he was sorely tempted._

_"Even if I was interested, I have no more gold," he stated flatly._

_The witch smiled and moved closer to him until the bottle dangled enticingly within his reach._

_"Come now, we both know you gave me far too much for that cloak," she said wryly, "Consider this as part of the deal."_

_A flare of irritation sparked through his body and he glared back at her._

_"If I want to forget I find rum works just as well and has the added bonus of not coming with a price I'm unwilling to pay…unlike your magical potion there," he declared, his tone harsh._

_Abruptly, he turned away and tugged roughly on the door. It opened slightly but he stilled again when Martha spoke once more._

_"Aren't you already paying a price whether you take this or not?" she queried softly._

_Killian's heart clenched and he closed his eyes against the hollow feeling that settled deep in his chest. He wanted to deny her words, he really did, but he knew she was right. Every day he felt Emma's rejection more and more. Nothing was helping, there wasn't a moments respite, not a second that she wasn't in his thoughts or clouding his dreams._

_Opening his eyes, he turned and looked at the purple bottle again then swallowed hard. His head said no but his heart, it seemed, had suffered enough. Unable to meet her knowing gaze, he reached out and snatched the vial from her grasp then shoved it into his pocket and pushed the door open wider._

_Without a word he hurried out into the darkness and didn't look back._

**Present day…**

"So, you have your magic back, Miss. Swan," came Regina's cool voice as Emma descended the stairs closely followed by her mother.

The blonde stopped at the bottom looked at the Queen in surprise.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked, puzzled.

"You took all the lights out, Mom," Henry exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Down here as well?" Emma queried in disbelief.

"Looks like I have to get a few more bulbs than I thought," Snow commented dryly from behind her daughter.

"Sorry," the blonde apologised awkwardly before moving out of the mother's way.

"Well, at least we now know the _real_ reason you returned here," Regina continued icily.

Emma levelled her gaze on the brunette and tried unsuccessfully to damp down her irritation at the other woman's words.

"I came back because Storybrooke is my _home_," the blonde retorted with a glare, "Mine _and_ Henry's."

"What a pity you didn't come to that realisation _before_ you left taking my son with you," the Queen countered with heat.

"Mom…" Henry began to object only for his grandfather to speak up.

"Okay, that's enough," Charming interjected, holding up his hand as the Saviour took a step towards the other woman, "What's done is done and the main thing is that Emma and Henry are back with us now. So let's just all try and move past this and deal with the problem in the Enchanted Forest, agreed?"

"Agreed," said Emma with a nod, determinedly pushing her anger down. She was more than happy to stop squabbling pettily over something that couldn't be changed. There were far more important things to think about.

"Fine," Regina muttered although her demeanour fairly screamed that she was anything but.

It was good enough for Charming however and he finally relaxed.

"Good, how about we all meet at the barn in an hour?" he proposed, looking at Regina and Robin. "That should be enough time for us all to have something to eat and get together a few provisions to take along with us."

"We'll be there," the archer concurred with a nod.

"I'd like to spend the time with Henry," said the Queen looking at the boy and barely flicking Emma a glance.

The blonde bristled at her tone but couldn't find it within herself to object. Instead, she looked over at her son who gave her a smile and little nod. She did the same back to him and he walked over to give her a hug and a kiss.

"I'll see you later, kid," she murmured, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Bye," he replied then headed over to Regina and Robin and they all left the apartment.

Emma stared at the closed door a moment then turned around and let out a heavy sigh.

If anything brought home quite how much she missed Killian it was moments like this. If he were there he'd be by her side saying all the right things to make her feel better, help her calm down. The fact that he wasn't just seemed to fuel her annoyance with the Queen to a whole other level.

"Is there a reason Regina's coming with us?" the blonde queried irritably, "Because if it's just the magic thing, I got it covered."

Charming smiled then put his arm around her shoulders and led her over to the kitchen counter where Snow was beginning to make sandwiches while Anton watched.

"Robin volunteered to go because he knows Gisbourne and how he works," her father explained, "There's some history there I think and it seems that Regina doesn't want him dealing with it on his own."

"Lucky him," she muttered sardonically to which her father gave her his best look of reproof.

She rolled her eyes but remained silent as she sat down heavily on the stool next to Anton.

Snow pushed a plate of food towards her and also one to the giant then picked her own up and announced that she was going to feed Neal while she ate hers. Charming decided to go with her, wanting to spend the short time he had before leaving with his son.

Silence fell over the two in the kitchen then Anton cleared his throat a little and ventured apologetically, "I'm sorry I upset you earlier."

Emma turned to look at him and seeing his contrition waved off his apology and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault you told me something I didn't want to hear," she replied ruefully.

"I assure you, had I known that you reciprocated Hook's affections then I would have offered a more hopeful outlook," he continued.

"What do you know about Killian's affections?" she asked with a puzzled frown, then her eyes narrowed on him as she remembered something he'd said earlier, "And when did you two become friendly enough that you'd let him stay with you? The last you saw of him, as far as I know, was when he brought you here against your will with Cora."

Anton looked a little unsure with her questioning for a moment then seemed to come to a decision.

"Hook came to me just after new curse was cast with offer of a trade for one of my beans," he explained, "I wasn't going to help him until he told me it was to find you again. He seemed so…hopeful, happy…it was obvious how he felt about you and I just assumed that when he gave me all he had in return for a bean that he was certain that you felt the same."

"All he had?" Emma repeated, feeling the guilt of her actions towards him since he'd found her weighing heavily in her chest suddenly, "That must have been a lot of gold."

Anton gave her a quizzical look then shook his head, his next words literally taking her breath away with the enormity of Killian's sacrifice.

"He didn't give me money, Emma, he gave me his ship."

**END CHAPTER 5**

**Thank you for reading :) Hope you enjoyed it?**


	7. Determination

**A/N: Welcome to all new followers - glad to see you here :)**

**Huge thanks to all you lovely people that left me a review, you know I love getting them and your comments are just the best :)**

**Apologies for the delay in this chapter but RL can be a pain sometimes as we all know.**

**CHAPTER 6**

_**One week ago…**_

_Killian shifted his leg then grimaced and let out a grunt of pain as his injured ankle protested at the movement._

_Until now he'd been able to ignore the constant ache while managing not to really aggravate it any further. Over the past few days, however, he'd been pushing himself to reach the castle as quickly as possible and his tender joint had not liked the continued punishment._

_He'd been forced to stop more than he'd liked and it had hindered his journey no end but finally he had arrived and planned to break into the Queen's chamber the next night._

_He'd found a clearing in the forest not too far from the road that afforded enough protection that he wouldn't be easily seen by passing eyes. After making a small fire to ward off the evening chill he had eaten some bread and cheese he'd purchased along the way and downed his flask of rum in the hopes of dulling the pain of his ankle._

_The alcohol had helped somewhat; certainly easing the physical ache enough for him to lie down and try to get some much needed sleep._

_Unfortunately, two hours later slumber was still eluding him as the rum had done nothing to quell the emotional turmoil that continued to rage within his head._

_An owl hooted nearby and he shifted awkwardly again then finally gave in and pushed himself up to sit. Apart from the crackle of the fire and the intermittent sounds of creatures that kept just out of sight, all was quiet._

_Still._

_He glanced up at the moon that shone bright in the sky and eyed the resplendent stars that dotted the blackness above but Killian drew none of the usual enjoyment from such wonders._

_The nights were always worst for him. A time to dwell on things that once were and could never be as the loneliness that constantly scratched at the edges of his soul during the day finally cut a hole deep enough to seep through._

_It seemed harder to bear tonight, however, and he knew it was because of what had happened earlier that day._

_Walking through a nearby town he'd caught a brief glimpse of a woman with gloriously long blonde hair. For a single, heart-stopping moment he'd thought it was Emma and had headed eagerly towards her. Deep down he'd known it was ridiculous, but that hadn't stopped the pure joy that had thrummed through his body for a few seconds nor the crushing disappointment that followed when she'd turned and it hit home it wasn't her._

_He'd trudged away, footsteps slightly slower, heart definitely heavier and had fervently wished for the time when it wouldn't be so dammed hard._

_With a deep sigh his hand went to his pocket and withdrew the tiny bottle that Martha had given him. Holding it aloft, he sat and stared at the small vial and rolled it between his fingertips in contemplation. The purple glass shimmered, reflecting the bright flickering flames of the fire. The liquid inside the bottle ebbed and flowed with the movement and he swore he could hear it calling out to him._

_Every night it was the same and as yet he'd not given into temptation but he knew his resolve was weakening._

_He was just so bloody tired of it all._

_The hurt, the loss…the feeling of utter heartbreak that seemed to have permeated into his very bones making him bow under its demoralising weight._

_First Liam then Milah and now Emma…all gone._

_Whatever he did never seemed to be enough._

_Wasn't three hundred plus years of pain ample sentence for any man to endure?_

_Wouldn't he be forgiven for trying to ease at least some of the agony he was going through?_

_It wasn't as if anyone would really care. Emma would never know and her parents would likely be relieved that he no longer had, what they probably considered, nefarious designs on their daughter any longer._

_Emma Swan would just be a name to him and nothing more._

_His heart missed a beat at that, the thought of him not knowing her almost as hard to bear as the knowledge that she'd gone._

_A sudden burning in his eyes caught him unawares and he blinked rapidly then squeezed them tightly shut as an almost overwhelming feeling of desolation suddenly took hold. Curling his hand into a fist around the vial, he pressed the heel of his palm against the bridge of his nose and desperately tried to hold back the tears._

_He had nothing to mourn except the demise of his own ridiculous hopes. Self-pity was a weakness he abhorred and indulging in it was a waste of time._

_He took in a deep steadying breath then exhaled and took in another as he fought down the painful lump in his throat._

_Letting his hand drop, he opened his eyes and brushed at the moisture that clung to his lashes. Mouth set in a firm line he opened his hand and looked at the tiny bottle nestled there once more._

_All he had to do was drink it and then…_

_In one deft movement the vial was between his fingertips and he quickly removed the stopper._

_His decision was made._

**Present day…**

Emma strode quickly towards the barn, determination obvious in the set of her shoulders and tensely drawn face.

Her father kept pace with her but Anton lagged a fair way behind and she was pretty certain it wasn't just because he was keeping her mother company. Her reaction to his news that Killian had given up his ship for her hadn't turned out so well for him and she didn't blame him for keeping his distance.

Controlling her newly returned magic while going through an emotional upheaval was…_challenging_ at best she was finding.

She'd just been so shocked by the revelation that Killian had given up his…well…_everything_ for the chance of possibly seeing her again that nothing had happened at first.

It was only after she'd processed the enormity of what Anton had told her and had thought back to that time when the pirate had first turned up at her door in New York that the initial stirrings of energy had begun to hum through her body.

Suddenly she'd seen everything that he'd said and done with new eyes. It was almost as if she'd taken another potion to make her remember. The kiss on her doorstep, how he told her he'd come back to save her…how she'd left him to go and see another man. A man she had been thinking about marrying. A man she'd said she loved.

After everything she now knew he'd done to get back to her, that must have cut him to the quick and she hated herself for causing him so much pain even if she hadn't been aware of it at the time.

In hindsight, really, it was no surprise she'd inadvertently sent out a blast of energy strong enough to knock poor Anton clear across the room. Self recrimination laced with a healthy dose of guilt could do that to a person who hasn't the ability to restrain her magic apparently.

Even now her stomach twisted and her heart ached when she imagined the hurt Killian must have _felt_ seeing her walk away like that. Knowing about the Jolly only made her own actions towards him seem a thousand times worse than they already were. She could hardly bear to think about all the harsh things she'd said and the countless other times she'd turned her back on him.

How had he put up with it?

With _her_?

Over and over again she'd hurt him but he'd never said a word to her, never made it about him, not even when she'd finally left. Not even when she'd practically ordered him to stay away from her.

If you love them, set them free.

That was the old adage wasn't it?

Well, if she needed any kind of confirmation just how true that was then by God she had it in spades now. Even her parents had been speechless when she'd haltingly told them. Their expressions had reflected their own personal dismay at the number of times they'd been less than kind to the pirate.

She just hoped that she hadn't missed the chance to make it up to him. The uncertainty of whether he was alive or not had her nerves jangling and magic buzzing as her desire to get back to the Enchanted Forest grew even more urgent.

She reached the barn and when she saw that they were the first to get there her agitation rose a notch. Her fingers twitched with suppressed power and she quickly shoved her hands into her jacket pockets so that she didn't accidentally blast someone else.

"Are you okay?" Charming asked quietly from her side.

She looked over at her father and saw the concern etched across his features just as her fingers closed around the wad of soft material in her right pocket. She pulled it out with a slight frown then smiled softly as she realised what it was…Killian's scarf. With everything that had happened that day she'd quite forgotten she'd put it there.

Surprisingly she felt herself begin to calm. Having something tangible of his was comforting and she suddenly felt her magic begin to subside to a more manageable level.

"I'm fine," she finally answered Charming, "Just want to get this show on the road."

"We will," he assured her as Snow entered the barn with Neal in his pram and Anton by her side.

The giant eyed Emma a trifle cautiously as he moved around to stand behind her father and she gave him yet another apologetic smile for her momentary lapse of control earlier.

He nervously smiled a little back and the blonde heaved an internal sigh of relief. She'd take that. At least he wasn't looking at her as though he thought she was going to annihilate the whole town any longer.

Looking back down at the scarf she held, she slowly wound it loosely around her neck then smoothed the soft fabric down. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't take it off until she gave it back to the pirate personally.

There was the sound of more footsteps approaching and they all turned to see Regina, Robin and Henry come into the barn.

Her son hurried over to her and gave her a swift hug and she kissed his head affectionately as she held him tightly back.

"Be careful," he murmured.

"I will," she promised as they parted.

"Good luck," he added with a smile before heading back to Regina and giving her a hug too.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Snow told both the woman as Henry walked over to her and she placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I've left Roland with my men and told them that they could come to you should there be a problem. I hope that's acceptable to you, Milady?" Robin asked Snow as he approached her with a smile.

"Of course, Henry and I will be sure to check on him for you," she assured him with a nod.

"Thank you," he replied gratefully.

Once Charming had kissed his wife goodbye and hugged Henry too, all the travellers stood around the etching on the floor.

After a cursory glance at them, Anton took a step forward with bean in hand then tossed it up into the air.

A rush of wind lifted Emma's hair as the portal suddenly sprang to life. Green swirls of magic grew larger and larger and spun quicker and quicker as it rapidly became big enough for them to enter.

Anton jumped in first then off a nod from her father Emma walked forward to follow him through. With a deep breath, she clutched at the scarf around her neck then closed her eyes and stepped into the void.

No matter what she encountered when she got to the Enchanted Forest, Emma was determined that nothing would stop her from finally reuniting with the man she loved and who she knew, without a doubt, loved her in return.

**END CHAPTER 6**

**If you stuck with the chapter to the end would love to hear your thoughts ;)**


	8. Fate

**CHAPTER 7**

**_Five days ago…_**

_Killian hurriedly shoved the unicorn bone into the small leather bag he had found in Regina's bedchamber then checked the list she'd given him to make certain that he had all the items required._

_Satisfied that he'd procured everything needed he touched the paper to the lit candle he'd taken from the corridor and watched the list flare up into flame._

_Black ash floated lazily to the floor and he scrubbed it away with his boot leaving a dark streak upon the stone underfoot. Picking up the candle he pulled the hood of his cloak back up and checked in the mirror to ensure he was invisible once more._

_He quickly strode to the door then blew out the flame and stood still for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. Moonlight streamed in from a large window giving him just enough light to place the still lightly smoking candle down on a nearby table before he cautiously opened the door and peered into the quiet corridor._

_In the distance he could hear the sound of music and the low hum of many voices that he knew came from a ball that was being held in the great hall. It was the reason he had decided to wait an extra day before entering the castle. With that many people in attendance it would be an added insurance that he would get in and out again undetected._

_He stepped out into the dimly lit hallway then looked both ways before stealthily making his way back towards the staircase that would lead him down to the castles' entrance. Gisbournes' guards, dressed in black tunics with red piping, stood sentry at various points along the way. He held his breath and slowed each time he passed them by, treading carefully, but thankfully none of them seemed to be aware of his presence._

_He made it safely to the stairs and quickly began to descend, the sounds from the ball getting louder with each step. Once he reached the bottom, he glanced around out of habit as if he could be seen then shook his head at his own folly and allowed himself a small, relieved smile._

_He was actually going to get away with it._

_The pirate had just started for the door when the sound of a muffled scream from across the foyer made him freeze and turn around. He spied a door off to the left and then another, louder scream cut through the air confirming the room beyond to be the source. It was definitely a woman and she sounded scared, in pain. He tensed slightly expecting people to come running but it seemed those attending the ball either didn't hear her or didn't care._

_The pirate's jaw tightened at the thought of a woman in distress and he automatically took a step forward then stopped._

_What was he doing?_

_It wasn't his problem._

_He had to get back to Storybrooke._

_He hadn't come this far to risk it all now…_

_Determinedly he turned back to the castle entrance and tried hard to ignore the little internal voice that condemned him for not going to help. It was useless he realised, briefly closing his eyes as he reluctantly acknowledged that he couldn't in good conscience just walk away._

_How times had changed…_

_"Bloody hell," he muttered to himself as he spun around then set off as fast as his injured ankle would allow across the foyer, the telltale sound of his footsteps easily lost among the combined noise of the party and yet another scream from the woman._

_He slowed as he reached the room and saw that the door was ajar. Whatever was happening inside was either quite the common occurrence or whoever was in there had no fears of being interrupted._

_He looked through the gap and not seeing anyone he slowly eased the door open so as to not draw any untoward attention. Two guards stood nearby but as he stealthily slithered into the room he noted that their focus was on a man standing a few feet away._

_He was tall and lean with eyes as black as coal that matched his expertly styled hair and neatly trimmed beard. In his right hand he wielded some kind of mahogany staff that had a golden filigree topper within which was set the bluest sapphire he'd ever laid eyes on._

_A pained groan dragged Killian's gaze from the gem and down to the woman on her knees at the man's feet. Her head was tilted back and the pirate had a sudden flash of recognition as he took in the look of agony that contorted her familiar face._

_Martha._

_The witch from whom he'd purchased his cloak._

_Killian watched in horror as her very soul appeared to be being sucked out of her and into the now glowing gem. As quietly as possible he drew his sword with the intention of running the man through along with the two guards. It wasn't the best of form to use his invisibility to his advantage but he couldn't find it within himself to care._

_Sometimes it was good to be a pirate._

_He raised his arm then felt a shift in the air around him and a slight pull on the cloak. He paused and glanced around with a frown then noticed that the bearded man was staring straight at him with a surprised, and not at all happy, expression._

_"Damn it," he murmured as he looked down at himself and realised that the jewel had somehow drained the magic from the cloak._

_He felt rather than saw the guards behind him move and he turned abruptly, levelling his sword at just the right angle to block an oncoming blow from one of the men. Metal clanged loudly as he deftly used his hook to then deflect another attack from the second guard. The first man swung again and the pirate parried expertly before lifting his leg and kicking his assailant in the stomach causing him to double over and fall to the ground. The other guard tried to stab Killian in the side but he caught the sword with his hook then punched him hard across the jaw, knocking him out cold._

_With the first guard still on the floor groaning, the pirate turned to the bearded man and held out his sword towards him._

_"Let her go," he demanded brusquely._

_He could tell that the man wasn't used to being spoken to like that by the way his jaw clenched and his eyes sparked with barely contained fury. He was unarmed however and unlikely to engage the pirate so Killian pressed his advantage. He took a couple of steps forward then swung his sword at the staff and knocked it out of the man's hand across the room._

_Martha exhaled sharply then fell forward onto her hands and tried to draw in shaky breaths._

_Killian bent and placed his hook carefully around her arm then hauled her none too gently up off of the floor, never taking his eyes off of the bearded man in front of him._

_"Come on, lass, we need to get out of here," he stated urgently as he moved backwards and took her unresisting form with him._

_The guard that he'd kicked in the stomach sat up suddenly and reached out to try and stop them but the pirate gave him a swift boot to the face and he collapsed back unconscious._

_Martha stumbled a little as they left the room and Killian hurried them towards the castle entrance._

_"You have to keep going," he urged as he all but dragged her along with him._

_"I know," she replied as she seemingly tried to gather her wits, "Thank you for saving me."_

_"We're not free of danger yet," he warned her as they finally made it outside into the crisp night air._

_The cool temperature seemed to perk her up a little and she picked up her pace as shouts rang out from inside the castle rallying the guards. They had just made it across the drawbridge when the sound of men clattering up the stairs that led to the ramparts reached their ears._

_"Run!" Killian ordered and pushed her ahead of him towards the forest as a sudden whooshing noise alerted him to the first volley of arrows that showered over them, "Faster!"_

_She did as he told her and he followed close behind shielding her as much as possible. All they had to do was to make to the trees and lose themselves in the depths of the forest then they'd be safe…for a day or two at least._

_A second rush of air sounded and Killian ducked his head as more arrows fell around them. Sharp pain suddenly lanced through his left shoulder causing him to gasp in its intensity and his steps faltered momentarily as an arrow found its mark and lodged itself in deep._

_"You're hurt!" Martha exclaimed as she glanced back at him and saw that he'd fallen behind a little._

_"Just keep going!" he shouted, gritting his teeth against the combined pain of his shoulder and the throbbing of his ankle as he forced himself to run again._

_The sound of a third wave of arrows slicing through the air gave him an extra boost of adrenaline and then they were in the forest and crashing through the underbrush to safety._

**Present day…**

Emma let out an 'oof' as she landed heavily onto her front out of the portal and lay there for a moment catching her breath. One by one the rest of the party from Storybrooke fell just as inelegantly onto the ground beside her with loud groans and mild expletives.

They all got up and despite the serious nature for their journey there, Emma couldn't help but smile wryly at hearing Regina grouse about the grass stain she'd incurred on her perfectly pressed grey pants.

The blonde looked around then felt a pang of nostalgia as she saw the beanstalk climbing high into the sky in the distance. It felt a bit like coming home again in a _really_ surreal way.

"We need to get moving," Charming announced, taking charge.

"Here, take this just in case," said Anton holding out his hand.

"Thanks," the prince replied as he took the small bean that lay in the giant's palm, "Could come in handy."

Anton smiled then nodded and turned to the rest of the group before bidding them all a farewell. He would not be joining them on their quest at Charming's behest. There was always the chance that Killian would return as planned and he wanted to ensure that someone would be there to let him know what was happening.

They watched him walk away then the prince looked at the others and gestured to his right.

"The castle's this way. If we start walking now we should be there by early morning," he predicted hopefully then turned his gaze to Emma and added, "We can ask around the village and find out if anyone has seen Killian."

She nodded her agreement then Robin stepped forward and made his own proposal.

"Might I suggest that we head for my camp first? Some of my men didn't come over with the curse as they were…otherwise engaged in a neighbouring kingdom," he explained a little awkwardly, "I would imagine that they have returned and are lying low, especially if Gisbourne is around."

"Is it far from the castle?" Charming asked, ignoring the fact that the thief's men had no doubt been on a less then lawful excursion to the other realm.

"It wouldn't put us out more than a couple of hours and at the very least we would be able to have some supper there. My men might even have news if we're lucky."

The prince glanced at his daughter then at Regina and as neither woman seemed to have any objections he nodded his assent.

"Lead the way," he offered with a smile.

Robin nodded and set off in the direction of his camp. Regina walked with him and Emma did her best to ignore the dart of envy that pierced her heart as she saw their fingers tangle together.

What right did she have to be jealous of a couple finding love?

She'd had it within her grasp and chose not to grab it with both hands. Now all she could do was hope against hope that she would get a second chance.

Emma trudged on in relative silence, glancing up from time to time as she did her best to not trip up on any tree roots. The forest was getting denser, the path slightly less obvious and a sudden bittersweet memory from not so long ago popped into her head causing her to smile slightly.

'_You know something, Swan? Whenever you're around I inevitably find myself tracking through some manner of woods or forests courting danger_.'

"Some things never change, Killian," she murmured to herself as she played those words and others he'd spoken to her over and over in her mind finding a little solace in her memories for once.

Maybe it was being back in the Enchanted Forest that did it but knowing this was where they'd first met and would meet again if she had her way seemed to bring a comfort she'd not been able to obtain back in Storybrooke.

It held her in good stead and passed the time as the small group walked on not stopping for anything more than a comfort break if one of them needed it. It had long since grown dark and Regina had used magic to light a couple of fallen branches in order for them to find their way.

Eventually Robin stopped then turned back to the others.

"We're nearing the camp," he told them softly, "There should be someone on guard so stick close by while I let them know I have returned."

They nodded their agreement and watched the archer head off into the forest. Time stretched on and Regina began to shift her feet restlessly as she avidly searched the gloom for sight of her love.

"Where the hell is he?" she muttered anxiously.

"I'm here," came his voice from the darkness suddenly making them all jump a little. A glow appeared ahead of them then grew brighter as he approached with an apologetic smile that he directed at the queen before saying, "I'm sorry I was not quicker but if you follow me I'll take you to my friends."

"It's about time," the brunette groused as she started towards him.

The archer merely smiled knowing that she was just covering up her concern behind a brusque manner. He was well acquainted with his soul mate's desire to protect herself still, even with him. It frustrated and endeared her to him all at the same time.

He turned and headed back through the forest with the others in tow and a few moments later he led them to a small clearing. A modest fire blazed at the centre of the camp with what appeared to be rabbits being cooked over the flames on a long skewer.

Emma glanced around at the four men that immediately stood up and bowed slightly as soon as they saw the women enter and she gave them a tentative smile.

"This is Much, Gilbert, Wat and Gamble," Robin established as pointed to each man in turn, "Little John's cousin, Arthur, is doing a quick tour of the perimeter at the moment so I'll introduce him when he returns."

As if on cue there came a sudden commotion from nearby trees then a large man burst into the clearing all but dragging a clearly frightened woman with him.

"Arthur!" Robin exclaimed in surprise before his gaze slid to the curly haired woman the other man held by the arm, "Who's this?"

"She won't say. I found her sneaking around the camp," the fair-haired man explained as he released her.

"I wasn't sneaking, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't Gisbourne's guards before I approached," she clarified, her voice wavering slightly. She glanced around the group then looked between Regina and Emma obviously hoping to garner some sympathy from members of her own sex as she appealed earnestly, "Please…I have a friend who's been badly hurt. He needs help soon or I think…I think…" She broke off unable to complete her thought but they all understood what she'd implied.

Robin continued to eye her a little suspiciously but as Emma studied her fraught features could see that she wasn't lying. The woman cared for her friend and if he was as bad as she said then it was only right that they should try and help her...even if it did prove to be too late.

"She's telling the truth," the blonde stated quietly before asking the woman gently, "Where is he?"

The woman's relief was almost palpable and her body visibly lost some of its tension as she gave the Saviour a grateful smile.

"He passed out a few minutes ago and I dragged him behind a fallen tree for protection," she explained quickly, "It's not far. I can show you."

"I'll go," Charming announced firmly, "If he has to be moved then I can do it."

"I'll come with you," Robin offered as he grabbed his crossbow, still a little cautious even though he was well aware of the Saviour's uncanny ability to detect falsehoods.

Arthur and Gilbert also decided to go and as Emma watched them walk off she glanced over at Regina who gave her a look that said if she was wrong she would make sure she paid.

Letting out a sigh she began to pace back and forth in front of the fire while she awaited their return. Wat shyly offered her some tea but she politely declined and continued with her pacing. It couldn't have been much more than ten minutes later when she heard them coming back and at a far more rapid pace than they'd left.

"Quick, put a blanket down," her father called as soon as he entered the clearing half carrying, half dragging a cloaked figure with Robin's help.

She did as he asked then stood back as he and Robin carefully eased the lifeless man down on top. Her father shot her a concerned glance as he stood up then reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma…" he began softly, but whatever else he was about to say was drowned out by the sudden rushing in her ears when Robin moved away and she got her first good look at the unconscious form at her feet.

She swore her heart stopped for a moment only to resume again seconds later, the beat a harsh staccato rhythm in her chest as she whispered the name of the man lying prone before her.

The man she'd crossed worlds to find.

"Killian."

**END CHAPTER 7**


	9. Revelation

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the season opener on Sunday? Looking like a promising season ;)**

**Many apologies for the delay in this chapter. It's fairly long so I do hope that makes up for it somewhat :)**

**I haven't had time to reply to reviews for the previous chapter I'm afraid so I'd like to thank you all individually here for leaving such lovely comments and hope to resume replying personally for this chapter :)**

**So, thank you very much captainkillian-odonoghue, suckerfortruelove13, .12979431, erienne2, jeepgirl1973, phnxgrl, ThreeHeadedMonkey8, style28, Guest, Nouqueret, CaptainSwans-Tardis, AnironEndor, avasmom28681, Reader, Guest, LexieMcSteamy, addicted2memories, jessica, IAmShenanigans, daxx04, Twilighter424, CocoFandicoot, draedaws, Ana Cullen Pattinson, Orchfan, Lisa1972, Laura, , chlo and Sami-is-sweetheart.**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Can you help him?"

Martha's urgently spoken words broke Emma out of her daze and she looked over at the women as if seeing her for the first time.

She'd all but forgotten about her…and the fact that Killian was injured. She was just so unbelievably relieved to see the pirate again that nothing else had mattered for a few scant seconds.

Now, though, everything came crashing back down around her as she remembered how the other woman thought he might die if he wasn't treated quickly.

She couldn't lose him now that she'd found him again.

Her gaze darted over his form taking in the pale skin and sheen of sweat that covered his brow. There was no obvious injury that she could see and she began to fear that it was something internal that they wouldn't be able to treat.

"Where's he hurt?" she asked, the worry evident in her voice as she swiftly moved over to the pirate and knelt down by him.

"Left shoulder," Charming supplied as he joined her, kneeling down on the opposite side of Killian's body. He gestured towards the woman standing at the pirate's feet and added, "Martha, here, told us he was hit by an arrow while they were escaping Gisbourne's guards a few days ago."

"He was so brave and it's my fault that he got hurt. He was protecting me," Martha explained before adding softly, "I've never had anyone do something like that for me before."

There was such an awe filled quality in the tone of her voice that it made Emma glance up at her and what she saw on the other woman's made her stomach fall.

Martha liked him. More than liked him judging by the tender way she stared down at the pirate.

Emma turned away and pushed down the wave of instant animosity towards the other woman that surged through her gut. Now wasn't the time to ponder about what might or might not be going on between the two. Now was the time to try and save Killian.

"If this happened a few days ago, why didn't you take him to a doctor before now?" she asked with a hint of accusation as she reached out with shaking hands and unfastened Killian's cloak. Her fingers brushed his neck and she frowned deeply at the betraying clamminess of his skin.

"I would have done but the guards pursuing us have been relentless," Martha replied defensively. Her voice broke a little as she continued, "There is a price on our heads and we've had to keep to the forest. We've hardly eaten or slept and he's also hurt his ankle which slowed us down as well. It's been terrible. I've never been so scared in my life and when he…when he collapsed I thought that he was…"

She broke off as tears started to roll down her cheeks and the prince immediately got up then went to her side and placed a hand on her arm.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Charming told reassuringly as he shot Emma a pointed look, "Killian is a friend of ours too and we're going to do everything we can to help him."

"You know him?" Martha queried as her watery gaze flew back to Emma and her eyes suddenly narrowed in assessment.

The blonde nodded feeling her skin flush a little in contrition at upsetting the other woman. Looking back at Killian she pushed aside his cloak then slowly turned him onto his side so that she could see his wound. She drew in a sharp breath when she saw part of the shaft sticking out of his shoulder and glanced over at her father as he came to crouch down beside her.

"The arrows' still in there. It's probably what stopped him bleeding to death," Charming stated tersely.

Emma swallowed hard not even wanting to contemplate what might have been.

"He's burning up," she commented in concern then gently let him roll back to her before grasping his arm and saying, "Help me get his coat off."

Charming quickly got up then stepped over Killian's body and knelt down again before assisting her to haul him to a sitting position. The pirate's head lolled and she coaxed it to rest upon her shoulder, allowing herself a brief moment to relish the feel of his soft hair against her cheek even as she eased down the heavy leather being careful not to disturb the arrow.

"Robin, come and take these," the prince requested as he hefted the pirate up a little so that the archer could pull the coat and cloak away from underneath him.

"Now his waistcoat and shirt," Emma directed.

Her father quickly worked on the few metal fastenings as she held Killian tenderly in her arms and grimaced slightly at the heat that radiated off of him. They managed to divest the rest of Killian clothes with no extra damage, other than the holes the arrow had made, to his garments.

Once he was unclothed, they laid him back down on his front and took a good look at his wound. Surrounding the wooden shaft the skin was an angry red colour and that had spread outwards over his shoulder blade.

"It's infected," Charming said with an unhappy frown, "We need to get that arrow out. Now."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Emma snapped, looking at him helplessly.

"By using magic, Miss. Swan," came Regina's voice from behind her.

She twisted around to look at the brunette and shook her head.

"I don't know how," she began.

"Maybe not, but _I_ do," she replied as she stepped over and gestured at Charming to move away.

The prince did as he was bidden then Regina crouched down and held her hands out over the pirate's back. She gave Emma a pointed look and the blonde followed suit.

"Now, just try to relax and centre your emotions to concentrate on removing the arrow," the Queen advised before adding succinctly, "And think about who you're doing this for."

Emma glanced at Regina again then nodded and took a deep breath before closing her eyes and summoning her magic. Thoughts of Killian filled her mind, his gentle smile, his fathomless blue eyes, his parting kiss…

As her emotions began to surge, so did her magic and she could feel the power begin to whirl around inside of her. There were sudden gasps all around her but she kept her eyes tightly shut as she felt her fingertips practically go numb from the constant tingling.

Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina removed her hands and simply watched with a small knowing smile as the blonde eased the arrow out of Killian's back all on her own. Seconds later the redness of the infection began to recede then the wound itself began to close.

"You did it, Emma," said Charming, the wonder clear in his voice once the wound had completely healed.

The blonde's eyes flew open and seeing that he was right, she let her hands drop to her lap as a sudden wave of tiredness hit her. Using magic had been more draining than she'd expected but she still managed to direct a grateful smile at Regina.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Oh, don't thank _me_," the Queen said with a shake of her head as she stood up and took a step away, "I just watched. You healed him by yourself, Miss. Swan."

"I _what_?" she exclaimed dubiously, looking to her father for affirmation.

"It's true," he confirmed with a nod and a proud smile, "_You_ saved him, Emma."

"And burned our supper to a crisp at the same time," Regina added wryly as she gestured in the vague direction of the campfire.

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock when she saw the charred remains of the rabbits that hung over still raging flames. Instinctually she held out her hand towards it and was even more shaken when the flames immediately died down to a more manageable level.

"Sorry," she apologised contritely but Robin waved it away.

"Don't worry, Hook's well being is of more import than a couple of rabbits I assure you. I'm certain some of the other traps that my men will have been sure to set will yield more game that we can cook," he told her confidently before turning to his men and ordering Gilbert to take Much to go and see what they could find.

Emma relaxed a little then looked back down at Killian and reached out to run a finger lightly over his now unmarked shoulder. She was still amazed that she'd been the one heal him. Her magic had never been that potent nor so easily conjured before and she couldn't help but feel a certain amount of trepidation at what that might mean.

"Let's turn him back over," her father suggested softly as he crouched back down opposite her.

Emma gave him a small smile and nodded. She'd think about the ramifications of her newfound power later. Right now she just wanted to see Killian open his eyes and give her one of his outrageous comments. She could almost hear him making some flirtatious remark about her using any excuse to unclothe him.

They rolled him over and she was relieved to note that his pallor had been replaced by a more healthier colour. His skin no longer felt as though he were in the grip of a fever and his breathing seemed even and steady as she watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically.

"Why isn't he waking up?" she wondered aloud before adding worriedly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, he probably just needs to rest now," Charming surmised as he checked the other man over, "I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

"I'll get another blanket," Robin offered thoughtfully.

Once the archer handed them a slightly rough woollen covering, Emma smoothed it over Killian's chest hoping against hope that her just her touch might somehow revive him. That he'd feel she was near and wake up but his lids remained closed and she had to fight the urge to just grab him and shake him until he awoke.

The sound of leather jostling had her look up and she frowned when she saw Regina holding Killian's coat and rifling through the pockets.

"This thing weighs a ton," she muttered with a frown as she ran a hand down the inside of the jacket.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked in annoyance.

"I'm checking to see if he managed to obtain any of the things he was sent here to get," the Queen retorted, shooting a side glance at Martha, "He was in the castle so I assume that's what he went there for."

"And you can't wait until he's awake to ask him?" the blonde challenged, her aggravation growing as she continued to watch Regina rummage through the outer pockets.

"No," she replied curtly, then suddenly her eyes widened and she pulled out a small purple vial and held it aloft.

"What's that?" Emma queried when Regina stared at the small bottle with a frown.

"I don't know," she admitted, letting the coat fall to the ground in a heap as she continued to study the bottle, "It's not something I asked him to get."

She pulled out the stopper and peered inside then gave the neck a tentative sniff and wrinkled her nose at the lingering smell.

"There was definitely some kind of potion in there but whatever it was, it's gone," she continued in a bored tone as she put the stopper back in then let the bottle drop to the ground. She brushed off her hands as though they were dirty then suggested, "Maybe he used it to get into the castle."

"No. He didn't," Martha suddenly revealed quietly, drawing all eyes to her, "The cloak is what he used to get into the castle. It has…had the power of invisibility. I gave it to him after he came to me with a list," she paused and looked at Regina before continuing, "Yours, I assume, but I didn't have all that he required and so he took the cloak instead."

"So…you're a witch?" Regina commented as she gave the other woman an appraising look.

"I was until Gisbourne stole my power," she replied bitterly.

"How on earth did he do that?" the Queen asked in surprise.

"He has a jewel that drains magic," Martha explained.

Regina tensed at that then queried tersely, "A jewel that drains magic? Was it a large sapphire atop a long wooden pole?"

"Yes," the younger woman confirmed looking slightly baffled, "But...how did you know?"

Ignoring her question, Regina looked at Charming and Emma with a worried expression.

"That sounds like Myrddin's Staff," she told them unhappily. At their blank looks she let out a huff of annoyance then continued, "Myrddin was a wizard that lived many years ago. He made the staff in order to steal magic and become all powerful but the Dark One at that time stood against him and beat him through some kind of trickery. Everyone believed that the jewel was destroyed during their battle but it seems it wasn't and in the wrong hands it's a _very_ dangerous weapon. We need to get it as soon as possible or Gisbourne could destroy the Enchanted Forest…and everyone in it."

"If it's as powerful as you say then it's going to take more than just us few to deal with it," Charming stated grimly after a moment as he glanced around at the small band of fighters.

"I'm sure I can round up many who would be willing to rid this realm of Gisbourne," said Robin with a nod.

"Good, then first thing tomorrow we'll set out and do just that," the prince decided.

Just then Gilbert and Much returned carrying not two, but three dead rabbits between them. Their traps had been overflowing they stated and Regina eyed them with distaste as they sat down and proceeded to prepare the meat for supper.

"At this rate we won't get anything to eat until the morning. Maybe it'd be a good idea if I use magic to actually _help_ them cook their food rather than _ruin_ it," she commented archly then, after giving Emma a faintly accusing look, she walked away with Robin following closely behind.

Emma rolled her eyes but remained silent. At least Regina seemed to be talking to her with some minor degree of civility finally. She really didn't want to anger her any further. It was wiser to have the Queen on their side than not.

Charming gave his daughter a faint smile but she could see that the latest development was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Don't worry, we can do this," she told him confidently.

"I hope so," he replied with a deep sigh.

There was a sudden poof of magic from behind him and he turned just as Robin called out that supper was ready.

"We'd best go and eat," the prince advised albeit unenthusiastically.

Emma glanced down at Killian then back up at her father with a slightly hesitant expression.

"You go, I'll be there in a minute," she hedged.

"How about I just bring you something over?" he countered wryly, knowing that she wasn't about to leave the pirate's side for something as mundane as food even if the camp was only a couple of feet away.

"Thanks," she replied relieved that he hadn't tried to persuade her otherwise.

She watched him go then belatedly realised that Martha had stayed behind with her. As she turned her head to look at her a glint of something shiny caught her eye and she saw the purple vial lying on the ground near to Killian's coat.

She'd completely forgotten about it with Regina's revelation but now she'd been reminded she gazed at the younger woman with a faint frown.

"So, what was in that bottle Regina found?" she asked curiously, "I mean I'm assuming it was you that gave it to Killian since you knew that it wasn't anything to do with getting into the castle."

Martha glanced down at the vial then back at Emma and nodded.

"I did," she confessed looking more than a little uncomfortable as she continued haltingly, "It contained a potion…to make him forget."

"Make him forget?" Emma repeated as she slowly stood up. A tiny trickle of apprehension began to wend its way down her spine as she pressed, "Forget _what_?"

"Not a _what_…a _who_," Martha clarified then before the Saviour could respond she hurriedly added defensively, "If you had seen him when he came to me you'd understand. A person should not just be expected to endure that much heartache at another's rejection. I was only trying to help him."

Emma stared back at her in stunned silence. Swallowing hard she took an involuntary step back and drew in a deep breath in order to cling onto some vestige of control as she felt the now familiar tingling of her magic beginning to build.

She'd be lying to herself if she thought the person he wanted to forget could be anyone other than her. The way she'd treated him…

She took another step back, the urge to run filling her being as it always did when she was confronted with something she didn't want to deal with but then she looked down at the pirate and stopped. Taking in his almost serene features, she suddenly felt a determination like no other start to hum through her veins causing the turbulent magic within her to quickly settle and calm.

She'd come this far to find him and she'd be damned if she'd let this feeling they had between them end before they'd even had a chance to see where it could go.

If he didn't know her when he woke up then it would be just another obstacle she'd have to overcome…and she _would_ overcome it even though she knew it was going to be painful, because he'd done the same for her many, many times before.

What they had, even though they'd never acknowledged it aloud, was worth fighting for and Emma was nothing if not a fighter.

A sudden low groan from the pirate had her tensing up and it was with a mixture of the utmost joy and utter agony that she realised Killian was finally waking up.

He groaned again and she drew in a sharp breath as his head rolled to the side towards her then his eyelids fluttered open. He stared right at her then frowned and blinked a couple of times as though unsure of what he was seeing.

She remained completely still, hardly daring to even breathe, just allowing herself a moment to pretend that everything was right between them as she all the while braced herself for the hurt she knew was coming when he would undoubtedly turn away without giving her a backward glance.

Except he didn't.

Instead his expression cleared and was replaced with one of pure wonder as he murmured a word only loud enough for her to hear.

"Emma?"

**END CHAPTER 8**

**Please, as always, let me know what you think! :)**


	10. Understanding

**CHAPTER 9**

The feel of rough, itchy material scratching at Killian's chest had been the first inkling that maybe, just _maybe_ what he was seeing was real.

Because when he'd first awoken and seen her standing there as he'd pushed away the last vestiges of sleep he'd been certain it was no more than a dream.

It had to be because as he'd stared at the vision before him he'd known that it couldn't be real.

_She_ couldn't be real.

So he'd remained still and had simply drank her in; revelling in the way she was bathed in a soft warm light that gave her an ethereal glow, highlighting her golden hair and lightly flushed skin. Her green eyes, usually so guarded, were for some reason he couldn't fathom shining with a mixture of joy and a fear that had made his heart lurch with concern.

More than anything he'd wanted to reach out and comfort her but he'd been too afraid to move even the slightest inch lest she'd disappeared all the more quickly.

That's when slowly, but surely, as he'd become more fully alert, he'd grown more aware of his surroundings. The low hum of voices nearby, the crackling of a fire, the irritating cover that he wanted to remove from his person…he knew he wouldn't experience those things if it were all but an illusion.

Which left one of two possibilities. Either he'd finally gone completely mad…_or_ he actually _was_ awake.

Naturally he leaned towards the latter and if _that_ were the case then it could only mean that…

Hope filled his heart and her name tumbled from his lips before he could even think to stop it.

"Emma?"

Just a whisper, just for _her_, just in case…because there was still the tiniest doubt that lingered that he could be wrong. That she was a mere hallucination brought on by his own desperate desires.

She didn't respond at first and as the moment stretched on he began to think that maybe he _had_ gone insane after all.

He was about to look away and curse himself for being all kinds of fool when suddenly, she took a step forward and a wondrous smile such as he'd never seen the like directed at him before graced her features.

"Killian," she breathed almost as quietly as he had done as though, she too, didn't want anyone else to hear.

The pirate was stunned, a myriad of emotions hitting him all at once, taking his breath away and leaving him feeling quite light headed. Joy, wonder, disbelief, shock…_love_ all combining together in a tumultuous mix that he attempted unsuccessfully to temper as it brought forth a multitude of questions that raced through his already reeling mind.

Why was she here?

Was it for her parents?

Had they asked her to come back?

Did she decide for herself?

Dare he hope it was for _him_?

She took another step forward and he quickly pushed himself up to sit, not even registering the fact that he was partially unclothed nor that his shoulder no longer hurt like the devil anymore. All he could see was Emma, all he _wanted_ was Emma so when another, albeit familiar, voice suddenly sliced through the night air, penetrating his dazed state it was like he'd suddenly been doused in a bucket of ice-cold water.

"Killian! You're awake!"

He jerked a little at the cry then saw Emma turn her head and watched her face fall before settling into a neutral expression. He drew in a deep breath to try and gain some equilibrium then followed her gaze and saw Martha coming towards him with a relieved smile plastered across her face. The shard of frustration that ignited in his veins at the young woman's badly timed interruption cut deep and it was all he could do not to tell her to go the hell away.

"I was so worried," she said as she dropped to her knees by his side and engulfed him in a hug.

He tensed in momentary surprise at her actions then quickly grabbed her arm and abruptly pushed her away from him with a frown.

"No need, I'm fine," he told her brusquely as he darted a glance in Emma's direction, trying to get a gauge on her reaction.

The blonde stared back at him impassively, battling hard to get a handle on the flare of jealousy she felt. It was obvious from the way Killian had reacted that anything going on between the two of them was purely on Martha's part but that didn't stop her wanting to slap the younger woman anyway.

"Of course. I'm sorry," Martha apologised bowing her head at his blatant rejection.

He looked at her a moment then felt a pang of remorse for his previous annoyance. He hadn't meant to hurt her but he also wasn't blind and didn't want to encourage what he'd already begun to suspect was a developing crush she had on him. It was hardly her fault, or his, and she _had_ stayed with him when he'd been hurt.

He frowned slightly at that thought and drew his head back to look down at his left shoulder then rolled it back gingerly as he gritted his teeth in anticipation of the pain. When none came he reached around with his hand to double check then looked up in surprise and glanced at both the women seeking an answer.

"My wound…how has it come to be healed?" he queried.

"Emma did it," announced Charming matter-of-factly as he appeared at his daughter's side with a smile. Martha's shout had alerted him to Hook's rousing and he, Robin and Regina had all hurried over, "It's good to see you awake finally. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," the pirate muttered automatically as he suddenly began to flounder emotionally.

In truth he was finding it all a bit too much.

Everyone was staring at him and he'd barely had time to process the fact that Emma was even there and now the prince was telling him that she had somehow _cured_ him. He couldn't help but feel as though he was the only one that had missed a very important plot detail in some bizarre theatrical he agreed to attend but couldn't remember turning up to.

He shook his head a little dazedly then looked up at Emma quizzically and queried in a dubious tone, "_You_ healed me? But…how?"

"With my magic, actually," she replied a little self-consciously.

"Your _magic?_" he echoed in surprise.

"Yeah, I…got it back," she revealed as she gave a shrug then looked down at her feet.

She braced herself for his inevitable question of _how_ it had happened and felt a twinge of guilt at knowing that she was going to have to skirt around the truth…for now at least. She wasn't ready to lay her heart on the line, especially in front of an audience, and that's what she _would_ be doing for she was under no illusion that the main reason her powers had returned was because of how she felt about him.

Killian noticed the embarrassed almost guilty air she had about her and his stomach dropped. Suddenly, in _his_ mind, everything clicked into place and the reason for her return became painfully clear to him.

It wasn't due to any change of heart over leaving her parents or even Storybrooke and most certainly not because of _him_.

It was because her power had returned unexpectedly and she'd no doubt felt the sense of duty that her mantle of being the _Saviour_ entailed.

He swallowed hard as the disappointment slammed into him. While he was glad that she had her magic back because he knew how much it was a part of her, the realisation of knowing she was there because she felt she _had_ to be was like a punch to the gut.

Unsure whether he should comment favourably on her newly restored powers as it was something he knew she'd seemed pleased to be rid of just a few weeks ago, he forced a tight smile to his lips and merely settled for a simple, "I see."

Emma looked up at him in surprise, a little taken aback at hearing what seemed to be displeasure in his voice. When he steadfastly refused to meet her gaze a ball of dread formed and settled low in her gut. Of all the things she'd imagined when she found him again, it had never occurred to her that he, the one person who had always encouraged and supported her magic, would be unhappy that she had it back.

Unable to look at her for a moment for fear that he would allow his inner discontent to show, Killian turned away in search of his clothing. He had belatedly become uncomfortably aware of the chilly night air…and the way Martha's gaze roamed avidly over his body.

"Well, now the niceties are over with, tell me, Hook, did you manage to locate those items that I asked you to get?" Regina asked stepping forward.

Killian found his shirt within reach then picked it up and nodded, relieved to have something else to divert his thoughts.

"Aye, they're in the bag," he replied shortly as he pulled the black garment over his head.

"What bag?" the Queen demanded with a frown.

He straightened up his collar then stilled and looked at her in concern for a second before Martha spoke up.

"_I _hid it to keep it safe," the young woman explained, "I knew it was of value and there were so many guards around that I didn't want them finding it. I can take you to get it if you like?"

"No, it can wait until the morning," Charming interjected firmly, "Right now I think it's wise that we all have something to eat and get some rest."

Regina opened her mouth to object and even though his mind was still in turmoil, Killian couldn't help but smirk a little when she abruptly shut it again as Robin concurred with the prince.

"I agree. A few more hours won't make any difference. My men are keeping watch tonight and it would be prudent to obtain the bag when it's light."

The Queen gave the archer a look that would have made lesser men quake in their boots but he merely stared back at her unmoved until she finally turned on her heel and stalked away. The thief raised his eyebrows and sighed heavily before giving the other's a brief smile and trailing after her.

Killian watched them go then threw off the blanket from his legs and attempted to rise so that he too could head over to the camp and get some food. As soon as he tried to push himself up however, his ankle gave way and he sank back down heavily onto his rear with a muttered curse.

He tried to rise again but Emma crouched down and laid one hand on his leg and another on his shoulder effectively stilling his movements as he tensed.

"Don't move. Let me take a look at your leg," she ordered, her face alight with concern.

She recalled Martha saying that he'd also injured his ankle and it appeared to be more serious than she'd imagined.

"It's nothing, just a sprain," he retorted dismissively, trying hard not to react to her touch that practically seared him through his clothing.

"You better let her take a look just in case," Charming advised, "There's still some things to fill you in on and we need you fit and able to fight. I think we've got a hell of a battle coming."

The pirate saw the gravity in the other man's eyes and let out a heavy sigh as he commented wryly, "Oh, by all means, make me well again just so that I have the chance to get killed. Makes perfect sense."

The prince rolled his eyes at Killian's levity then noticed Emma giving him a distinctly pointed look. Her gaze moved to Martha where she was still knelt at the pirate's side and her father gave a slight nod of acknowledgement before holding out his hand to the young woman.

"Let's leave them to it and go and get something to eat, shall we?" he proposed with a smile.

"Aye, that sounds like a good idea, lass," Killian endorsed when it seemed as though she might object, "You need to keep up your strength."

"Of course," she agreed curtly as she shot Emma a frosty glare. She'd caught the exchanged look between father and daughter and she wasn't happy.

The blonde merely raised her eyebrows and gave Martha an overly sweet smile in return that rapidly faded as the woman got up and walked off with Charming.

"She _likes_ you," Emma commented accusingly as she began tugging on his boot with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

He raised a brow at her tone but immediately rejected the notion that she was in anyway jealous and forced a smirk to his face. She wasn't here for him; he needed to remember that.

"As surprising as that seems, Swan, not everyone is as immune to my charms as _you_," he replied flippantly as he leaned forward to assist her in easing off his boot.

Their hands brushed, the light touch sending sparks of awareness coursing through her body as they both stilled then looked up at each other. Faces inches apart, Emma's breath caught audibly in her throat when she saw the flash of desire that burned bright in his azure eyes. Knowing he was as effected by the innocent touch as she lent her the nerve to lean towards him a little more.

Welcoming the familiar pull of the heady attraction that she'd always felt whenever he was near, she let her gaze drop purposely to his mouth. His tongue darting out to moisten his lower lip merely heightened her anticipation to taste him once more and her heart began to pick up its pace.

"Please, I think we _both_ know I was _never_ immune," she told him on a whisper.

"Really, Swan?" he replied after a beat, his voice as soft and alluring as hers at first then suddenly his tone hardened and with more than a touch of bitterness he demanded, "Then why did you make me promise not to try and see you again you when you left? It hardly tells a man that his affection is welcomed _or_ returned. Quite the contrary in fact."

His change in demeanour was so swift that it took Emma a long moment to fully comprehend what he'd said. Once she did, however, she reflexively drew back then watched in awkward silence as he reached out and yanked his boot off being careful to avoid any further contact with her.

She chanced a glance at him and it pained her to see a mask of indifference sliding into place on his normally open and honest features but, really, what did she expect?

She'd hurt him. Badly. Slammed a metaphorical door in his face seemingly without a backward glance. Of course it was going to take more than a little flirtation and the hint of a kiss to win back his trust.

Win _him_.

She was stupid…naïve to think otherwise.

In the past it was normally at times like these that she would ignore everything and move on. It was a lot easier to simply not talk about it. But if the last couple of days and the many weeks before had taught her anything, it was that she needed to change her ways.

Especially when it came to loved one's.

She'd already started to do that with Henry and her parents to a certain extent but now she had to do it for Killian as well.

For too long she'd closed herself off not only from other people but also from herself. Fearing to love, fearing to trust. But having been forced to face the very real possibility of never seeing him again she wanted, more than ever, to now let him in.

She just hoped it wasn't too late. That she hadn't pushed him so far away that she couldn't get him back.

Looking around she saw that everyone else was still eating their supper. Knowing that they wouldn't be disturbed for a little while longer, she took in a deep breath and gathered her courage.

"I'm sorry," she began apologetically as she turned back to face him, "I was scared and I ran. It's what I do. It's what I've always done because I didn't know what it felt like to have a real home or people I cared about enough to stay. Not until I left Storybrooke that is, and my parents and…_you_."

Killian looked at her in mild surprise. He had expected her retreat behind her walls as usual. He certainly wasn't prepared for her to offer an apology, let alone explain her actions to him.

"_Me_?" he repeated incredulously, just to be sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Yeah," she nodded with a soft smile, "That's why I came back. I just missed everything…everyone."

Killian's heart began to thud in his chest at her words but before he allowed himself to get too hopeful there was still one thing he needed to clarify for his own peace of mind.

"Do you really expect me to believe that regaining your magic had nothing _at all_ to do with your decision?" he asked sceptically.

"Why would it?" she countered, confused at his question, "I only got it back after I returned," she explained before pausing and adding wryly, "At the cost of many, _many_ light bulbs."

"_After_ you returned?" Killian queried, wanting to be absolutely certain.

"Yes, why?" she answered, then it slowly dawned on her, "Wait…you thought I only came back because of my magic, didn't you?"

"Well, it was a reasonable deduction considering the circumstances in which you left," he replied a trifle defensively.

Her gaze narrowed on him as another thought struck then she ventured hesitantly, "So…you're _not_ unhappy that I have my powers again?"

His eyes widened in surprise at that and he immediately shook his head.

"Whatever gave you that notion?" he asked looking quite aggrieved at her suggestion, "Your magic a part of _you_, Emma. How could I possibly be unhappy about _that_?"

If his words hadn't been enough to allay her fears, then the earnestness of his expression did and a huge wave of relief flowed through her body.

"Good," she replied simply and saw from recognition in his eyes that her choice of wording wasn't lost on him.

Killian couldn't hold back the reminiscent smile that lit his face when he thought of the last time he'd heard her say that to him. It had been a confirmation of her accepting his feelings then and by all the Gods he was going to take it to mean the same thing now.

For the first time since he'd found her again in New York, the pirate felt a seed of cautious optimism that _maybe_ it would work out between them after all.

Emma smiled back at him then saw a flicker of pain cross his features as he suddenly shifted his leg. She'd almost forgotten about his ankle and quickly looked down to check it out. There was a mass of purple and yellow bruising not to mention obvious swelling and she began to be concerned that maybe he'd broken it.

"I guess I'd better fix you," she muttered absently as she ran gentle fingers over his foot and ankle trying to ascertain if there was any more serious damage.

"I'm not a dog, Swan," he retorted dryly.

She looked up and saw the amusement shining in his eyes then gave him a mock reproachful glare.

"Just keep still," she ordered lightly and closed her eyes.

She could feel his gaze settle upon her and used the knowledge as she focussed inwards then held out her hands over his ankle.

Killian watched her brow crease as she concentrated on her magic then felt a sudden tingling warmth spread out from his foot and travel up his leg. A small, proud smile tugged at his lips when he saw the bruising rapidly fade and swelling recede leaving his foot feeling as good as new.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; you're bloody amazing, Swan," he stated with quiet awe as he flexed his foot a couple of times.

"Maybe you just bring out the best in me," she countered with a smile as she opened her eyes to look at him.

Killian huffed out a soft laugh then looked away and scratched self-consciously behind his ear as colour flared high on his cheeks at her words.

"I think I'm more the type to bring out the worst," he muttered self depreciatingly.

"You do that too on occasion," the blonde conceded ruefully earning another slightly less forced laugh from the pirate.

She watched him lean forward then grab his boot and put it back on before looking up at her again. They stared at each other for a moment, smiles gradually fading as the ever present attraction between them crackled into life.

There were still so many things she needed to talk to him about, still so many feelings to work through but they would all have to wait. She'd found him again and right in that moment suddenly all that mattered to her was that he knew that she _did_ care.

Killian held his breath when he saw Emma move towards him and her gaze drop to his mouth. She paused briefly, her eyes suddenly seeking out his with a trace of uncertainty lurking in their depths and he gave her a small, reassuring smile telling her without words it was all right. That this time he wasn't going to deny her; deny them both.

He would only be that kind of a fool once.

When her lips finally touched his it felt like coming home as he squeezed his eyes shut and lost himself in the heady sensations she never ceased to evoke within him. His hand found its way to the back of her head and cupped it gently just as he felt her fingers rake through his hair, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss.

It was slow and tender and just that little bit demanding, a reconnection of two wounded souls that had found each other again…and all over far too quickly for his liking.

He opened his eyes as she pulled back slightly and slid his hand around to cup her cheek unable to quite relinquish all contact just yet.

"We'd better get some food," she said obviously struggling to catch her breath.

It was the furthest thing from an endearment he could imagine but just hearing how much she'd been affected by their kiss warmed his heart nonetheless. He knew there would come a time for them to sit down and talk but he was mindful enough of their current situation to know that it certainly wasn't there or then however much he wanted to do so.

It had been a good moment and for once they'd both taken it while they had the chance.

"Aye, that's probably wise, love," he replied with a smile as he let his hand fall from her face.

Emma smiled back then stood up and brushed down her jeans while he pushed himself up to stand next to her. When she straightened she surprised him by holding out her hand and looking at him expectantly.

He reached out and clasped it firmly feeling a sense of contentment come over him the like he hadn't known…ever. Then together, they walked over to join her father and the rest of their friends.

Half shrouded in shadows, Martha sat apart from the rest of the group by the fire and surreptitiously watched Emma and Killian from under her lashes.

When she'd realised the pirate hadn't used the potion she'd given him she'd known it was going to make things a little trickier, but she was nothing if not resourceful.

She knew how to adapt.

Glancing down at the dry looking rabbit meat that lay on a poor excuse for a plate, she bit back a grimace then glanced around to make sure no one was watching. With a quick wave of her hand the food transformed into succulent moist chicken breast and she slowly began to eat.

As long as no one found out she still had magic, she'd be able to bring Gisbourne the person he wanted.

That's what he paid her extremely well for after all.

And she'd never failed him yet.

END CHAPTER 9


	11. Confessions

**CHAPTER 10**

"Rabbit, Milady?"

Emma looked up at Much's question and stared at the roasted meat he proffered without any enthusiasm. She glanced over at Killian seated at her side and he merely raised an eyebrow in silent challenge.

"Uh…yeah, thanks," she said with a nod and tried to hold back a grimace as the strong smell of the roasted game hit her nose.

The young man with a noticeable limp and earnest features grinned a little shyly at her before nodding his head in deference and hobbling back to his own seat.

Killian laughed softly and ate his own food that Robin had handed to him, with gusto while Emma pushed hers around the plate.

"It appears that I'm not the only one with an admirer," the pirate commented low enough that only she could hear.

"Oh, please," she muttered with an unladylike snort.

Ignoring his amused laughter at her response her gaze strayed to the young woman he'd alluded to sitting a few feet away.

Killian had gone and invited Martha to sit with them once they'd joined the rest of the group around the campfire. She'd refused saying that she was tired and the pirate had returned and imparted the news with a slightly unhappy look.

Emma could understand his concern. He no doubt considered Martha his responsibility especially after saving her, but now that she'd given away her feelings things were bound to be awkward between them.

The woman glanced over suddenly and Emma looked away. Perhaps it would be a good idea if she spoke with her in the morning. Explain the situation between her and Killian, although she wasn't even completely sure herself exactly what they were yet, or what they were going to be.

She looked at the man beside her and felt a rush of emotion as he turned his head and gave her one of his gentle smiles. It was the one she knew was solely reserved for _her_.

"You okay, love?" he queried softly.

Hearing the familiar endearment sent another burst of feeling through her body and she wondered why she'd ever been so determined to keep him at arm's length.

"I am," she replied meaningfully.

His smile widened a little then he looked pointedly down at her plate before saying, "Best eat up or it'll go cold."

"Would that make it taste better?" she asked under her breath as she eyed the meat with distaste.

"Probably not," the pirate replied wryly.

She picked up the smallest piece of meat she could find then tentatively put it into her mouth. As she guessed, the flavour was too strong for her and seeing that the pirate had already finished his, she handed him her plate.

"I think I'll pass," she decided then picked up a cup of hot tea that Wat had placed at her feet and took a long sip. Killian looked as though he wanted to object but she added casually, "I had something at home before I came here. I'm good."

It was the offhanded way she said it that struck the pirate the most. As though she'd been calling Storybrooke 'home', her entire life. As though she really _did_ mean it when she said she was back because she missed everyone…missed _him_.

He couldn't help but feel a modicum of relief even though he still wasn't completely sure what that meant in the scheme of things. There was a part of him that didn't want to ask. Not that he was afraid of her answer exactly; more an attempt at delaying what he deep down thought was the inevitable.

His gaze roamed over her profile as he watched her drink her tea then trailed down to her neck where his eyes alighted upon the black scarf she wore.

_His_ black scarf if he wasn't mistaken.

He hadn't noticed it before, being so astounded that she was actually there his eyes had barely left her face, but now he made a mental note to ask her about it when they had a quiet moment. He'd dearly like to know where she found it and, more specifically, why she was wearing it. He knew of her penchant for sporting tokens to remember people important to her that had done both good _and_ bad things in her life and he wondered which category he'd fallen into when she'd donned his neckwear.

She looked over at him then as if sensing his perusal and he smiled tentatively at her before starting to eat the food she'd given him. She gave him a faintly quizzical look then their attention was drawn to Robin who began to speak.

"So, apart from him stealing people's magic, what else can you tell us of Gisbourne?" Robin asked his men, breaking the silence that had fallen over the small group.

"Well, he is as much an arse in this realm as he was in Sherwood," Gamble replied caustically. He was an older man with a gruff voice and demeanour to match.

"While that's true, I believe Robin would be more interested to know that he has an army of guards at the castle making it nigh on impossible to get in," Gilbert spoke up in a clipped voice. He gave Gamble a disapproving glare before glancing at both Regina and Emma then adding, "And I apologise on behalf of my grouchy friend for his language."

"No need. Really," Emma assured the well spoken, raven haired man with a brief smile.

"Speak for yourself," Regina muttered with a frown.

Seeing that both Emma and Gamble shot the queen a narrowed look, Robin took it upon himself to diffuse the situation.

"Perhaps we best leave this discussion until the morning when we're all feeling a little more…refreshed," he suggested lightly.

"Yes, I think that's a very good idea," Charming agreed dryly as he got up and looked around for a blanket.

The rest of the group followed suit while Wat went off into the forest to keep first watch.

If the prince had any qualms at Emma laying her blanket down next to Killian's like it was the most natural thing in the world he certainly never showed it in his quiet, "Goodnight you two."

Surprised, the pirate could only mumble something vaguely similar in return before settling himself down on his back as Emma lay down on her side facing him.

"Night, Killian," she said with a tired smile.

"Goodnight, love," he replied softly, a smile of his own lifting his lips as her hand sought out his and clasped it tight.

The blonde let out a long sigh. She hadn't realised until that moment just how exhausted she felt. The emotional turmoil of the past few days had definitely taken their toll but despite her physical tiredness, her mind just couldn't shut down. She shifted a little then let out another sigh. There were so many things she wanted to talk about, so many questions she sought answers to, but one in particular was niggling at her far more than any other.

"It's obvious you have something you wish to say, Swan," the pirate suddenly commented in a low voice, "What is it?"

Emma tensed, unsure whether she really wanted to have this conversation now whilst contrarily knowing that she wouldn't be able to rest until she did.

"I saw the vial," she finally confessed in a hushed voice.

Killian turned his head to look at her, his eyes wide and glittering in the reflection of the nearby fire.

"And did Martha tell you what it was for?" he queried just as quietly.

She nodded and it was his turn to let out a heavy sigh.

"You didn't drink it," she stated softly.

"No," he confirmed, staring right back at her.

"Were you tempted?" she asked so faintly that he could barely hear her.

"Yes," he replied honestly after a moments pause.

He heard her breath catch and gave her hand a gentle, comforting squeeze. She was silent for a moment and he thought that maybe she'd wouldn't speak of it any further but then she ventured hesitantly, "So...why didn't you?"

"Because I wouldn't have missed knowing you for the world, love," he revealed on a whisper.

He said it in such a matter-of-fact way as though he thought she must already know that, that it drew forth a whole new level of regret over her thoughtless and if she were honest, completely panicked actions when she'd left.

"But I hurt you," she said unhappily.

"Aye, you did," he agreed with a nod, "but I'd still rather have _those_ memories than none at all. You gave me a reason to want to be a better man again, Emma. That's not something I'll _ever_ willingly forget."

She stared at him in wonder. A few months ago his words would've been too much, evoked feelings that she wouldn't have wanted to deal with but now…now she felt ridiculously happy and so incredibly grateful that even after she'd pushed him away so entirely, this man had still refused to give up on her.

Impulsively, she leaned forward and tenderly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered when she drew back.

"It's _I_ that should be thanking _you_," he murmured with a small smile.

Emma smiled in return and shook her head then settled down on her side again. The pirate eyed her for a second then decided that as it seemed they were being open with each other he might as well ask a question himself.

Bringing his other arm around, he slowly lifted up one end of the material with his hook then let it slide off the smooth metal before asking nonchalantly, "Is that mine?"

Instinctively her hand rose to the fabric and fingered it gently as she nodded.

"I found it in your room," she explained a little self-consciously, "When my parents said you were late coming back, I thought, maybe, that you'd decided…not to. I went to Granny's to see if you'd left anything there, but apparently you travel light. _Really_ light. This was on the floor of your wardrobe and it reminded me of the beanstalk…and _you_…so I…"

She trailed off a little embarrassedly and shrugged as she gazed down at the material and fiddled with one end.

Killian heard the note of pain in her voice and it didn't take him long to work out what she'd left unsaid. A slight frown marred his features as he was struck with a sudden image of her fruitlessly searching his room. He had little in the way of belongings, even more so now that he no longer had the Jolly Roger, so the fact that she'd actually even found the scarf was little short of a miracle not to mention bloody minded determination.

Without giving it a second thought, he raised their joined hands to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the back of hers. She looked up at him and blinked a couple of times at the gesture then the pirate lay their hands down between them again and remarked softly, "I'm glad that you _also_ did not want to forget."

Emma's mouth dropped open a little at his words then she slowly smiled and nodded her head.

Silence fell over them as they simply looked at each other then Emma unexpectedly gave a large yawn as a wave of tiredness crashed over her. It seemed that now she'd spoken to him her mind was finally allowing her to relax.

"Time to sleep," Killian concluded in mild amusement as she yawned again.

"Yeah, I think you're right," she acquiesced with a sigh.

The pirate watched her settle down then close her eyes and found himself unable to look away, not wanting to miss a single minute of her being there.

"Are you planning on watching me _all_ night?" she suddenly murmured sleepily, feeling his gaze upon her even though her own lids were still shut.

"Perhaps," he answered with low laugh.

"Well don't. Go to sleep, I'll still be here in the morning," she muttered lazily causing his heart to miss a beat at her perceptiveness.

"As shall I," he assured her with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"I know," she mumbled before letting out another soft exhalation.

Moments later her breathing evened out as the grip relaxed on his hand and he knew she'd finally fallen asleep. Only then did he allow himself to succumb to his own tiredness and join her in slumber.

On the other side of the camp, when she was sure that everyone was asleep, Martha opened her eyes glad that she could give up her own pretence of resting. She quickly glanced around just to be sure she wasn't seen then slowly got up and stealthily walked into the forest.

After a few yards she halted then held out her hands and spoke a quiet incantation. There was a rush of wind and a flutter of feathers then a raven appeared and came to rest upon her shoulder. She turned her head and whispered instructions then after a moment the black bird flew off into the night.

Martha smiled to herself then made her way back to the camp and lay back down again. Satisfied with knowing that the morning would bring Gisbourne what he most desired, she soon joined the rest of the camp in sleep.

**END CHAPTER 10**


	12. Manipulation

**A/N: I had the idea for the staff long before I knew what the hat would do on OUAT so any similarities are purely coincidental.**

**CHAPTER 11**

Emma awoke to a fine mist hanging low in the trees and a warm body under her fingertips. At some point during the night she had obviously gravitated towards Killian and now found herself draped over the pirate in the most comfortable way.

She opened her eyes and realised that her head was on his shoulder and her hand was tucked snugly under the opening of his shirt lying right over his heart. Her leg had hooked over one of his and she could feel his arm curling around her back, hand resting on her waist, holding her close.

It certainly wasn't the worst way to wake up and if she snuggled in a little closer and enjoyed it for a little while longer before he awoke then really, who could blame her?

Her father apparently, she decided, when the not so subtle clearing of his throat suddenly sounded and she lifted her head to see him staring down at her with an oddly mixed expression of acceptance and mild reproof.

"Breakfast is ready," he told her quietly.

"Okay, we'll be right over," she replied as she felt the pirate stirring slightly against her.

The prince hesitated a second as if to say something more then merely nodded and walked away.

Killian's hand tightened around her briefly before his eyes flickered open and Emma turned to him with a soft smile.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked as soon as his gaze met hers.

He took quick stock of their situation and relished the feel of her warm body pressed flush against his before he slowly nodded.

"Aye. But I woke up better," he countered with a sudden grin.

"Yeah, well, don't get too used to it," she commented wryly as she rolled away from him.

His face fell at her implication and he immediately relinquished his hold on her so that she could stand up.

"Of course not, Swan," he answered in an affronted tone as he too stood.

He glanced around for his waistcoat more to hide his disappointment than actually because he wanted to wear it. Spying it on the ground he picked it up and put it on, quickly fastening the front clasps. A gentle hand on his arm had him turn around to face her and she gave him a slight smile.

"I only meant that judging by my dad's face seeing us together like that he'll probably be camped out between us tonight," she told him pointedly, wanting him to understand that she wasn't rejecting him.

Killian raised his hand and rubbed a little self-consciously at the spot below his ear while he processed the fact that Charming had caught him cuddling, albeit unknowingly, his daughter.

"I see," he finally said, feeling foolish for doubting her and hopeful that it meant there would be more mornings like that in their future, all at the same time.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast," she urged, grabbing his hand and giving it a tug, "I'm starving."

He was still getting used to this more tactile Emma. It was a side of her he'd only seen displayed with Henry. He'd never really thought that she'd ever touch _him_ without reserve like that.

Hoped, yes, but never truly _believed_ it would happen.

Why would he when she had seemed so determined to push him away?

Maybe that's why even the simple act of holding hands seemed all the more meaningful to him.

They joined the others and he was pleased to note that Martha seemed more amiable than the previous evening as she bade him an almost cheerful, "Morning, Killian."

He returned the greeting then he and Emma had a small meal of bread toasted over the fire accompanied by warm tea before Charming stood up and announced that they needed to head out if they were to start gathering men together to help.

"Robin, you and Regina take your men and head to the east," the prince ordered, "There's a couple of large towns that way so you should be able to find some volunteers there."

The archer nodded his agreement then Charming turned to Hook and Emma and continued quietly, "We'll go north. The villages are smaller but the people were loyal when we took back the kingdom the _first_ time."

Emma gave him a wry smile. She'd read how they'd beaten Regina to retake the Enchanted Forest back in Henry's storybook.

"I'll just get my coat," said Killian, taking his leave of them.

He walked back over to where it still lay on the ground near his blanket and picked it up with his hook. Holding it aloft he brushed off the dried mud and leaves that clung to the leather with a scowl of displeasure then quickly ran an expert eye over the damage caused by the arrow.

"I can try and fix that for you if you want?" Emma offered, coming up behind him unexpectedly as he slipped his coat on.

He was about to turn and face her when he felt her hands come to rest lightly upon his shoulders.

"By all means, work your magic, Swan," he quipped warmly stilling under her touch.

Emma rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her then slowly began to move her left hand down his back, smoothing the damaged leather until she covered the torn part completely with her palm.

Her power came easy and within seconds she removed her hand then grinned in delight when she saw that the leather was now unmarked.

"Good as new," she told him, giving his shoulder a light pat, "Take a look."

He turned around and seeing how thoroughly pleased she was with herself the urge to kiss her was overwhelming as he caught her hand then tugged her gently towards him.

"No need. I know you can do anything you put your mind to, love," he replied softly before leaning in.

Emma's heart skipped a beat at his unwavering confidence in her abilities and she immediately moved to meet him halfway. Their kiss was agonisingly tender and sweet and every fibre of her being urged her to deepen it into something more. Something heated and passionate and _them,_ but given their current situation she knew it couldn't happen...not yet.

She pulled back reluctantly and let out a soft groan of frustration as she looked up at him.

"I know how you feel," he remarked wryly earning a laugh from Emma. It was a throaty sound that had him lean forward and place another quick kiss upon her lips before releasing her hand and gesturing over at her father, "We'd better go."

From the other side of the camp Martha watched Emma and Killian walk over to Charming with a narrowed gaze. It bothered her more than she liked to admit that the pirate was so obviously enamoured with the other woman. It wasn't that she had any feelings for him, more that she didn't like it when she didn't get what she wanted.

And she wanted _him_.

Glancing around she took stock of the situation and a new plan began to form in her head. One that would give not only Gisbourne what he wanted but her as well. Moving quickly she strode up to Charming and gently touched his arm to gain his attention.

"Before you leave, Sir, would it not be beneficial to retrieve the bag I have hidden first?" she queried, "If the guards are about they may stumble across it and all of Killian's efforts will have been for nought."

"Good idea," he concurred after a moment, "I'd better come with you."

"Actually, I would like Emma to accompany me if she will?" Martha proposed looking at the Saviour with a smile as she added, "I'd feel safer with your magic around me and it's far more effective than a sword should we run into trouble."

Killian was surprised at her request. He had thought that Martha didn't particularly like Emma but before he could comment the Saviour was already agreeing.

"Sure, I'll come," the blonde said with a nod, seeing the perfect opportunity to speak to the young woman alone.

"Do you want me to come with you, Swan?" Killian asked taking a step after her as she moved away.

She turned around and shook her head causing him to stop.

"No, it's okay. We won't be long," she assured him lightly.

Killian gave her a tight lipped smile in return and Emma could tell that he didn't like the fact that she was going without him.

"Hey," she said softly, closing the short distance between them and placing a hand on his chest, "I'll be fine. It's not far and we'll be back before you know it."

The pirate stared at her for a moment and whatever he saw there had him visibly relax. He captured her hand and gave it a light squeeze as a far more natural smile graced his features.

"I know," he declared ruefully before relinquishing his hold with a cautionary, "Be safe, love."

Emma smiled back at him then turned and gestured for Martha to lead the way. With one last glance back at Killian, she then followed the younger woman into the forest.

They walked in silence and Emma racked her brains at how to broach the subject of her and Killian when the other woman suddenly spoke of it herself.

"It must have been a great relief to you to find that Killian hadn't taken the potion I gave him," Martha stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I was worried for a while there," Emma answered truthfully, quelling a dart of irritation as she deftly caught the low tree branch that Martha had carelessly allowed to spring back into her face as she walked behind.

"I was surprised at how close you two seem," Martha continued in the same uncaring tone, "He never mentioned you once."

The blonde bristled at her words as her annoyance rose another notch but she somehow managed to reply in an even voice, "Our relationship has always been a little...complicated."

Martha huffed out a slightly mocking laugh that grated on Emma's nerves.

"Only because _you_ made it so, I'd wager," the other woman commented in a slightly accusing tone, "Men are simple creatures that are easily pleased. It doesn't take much to garner devotion and if he were mine..."

"Well, he's _not_," Emma cut in sharply, not liking her insinuation or demeanour one little bit.

Martha glanced over at her with a marked look of disdain that she quickly covered up but said no more as they continued on.

Taken aback by the other woman's fleeting expression, the blonde fumed silently behind her wondering how the friendly chat she'd planned on having with the younger woman had turned into something else entirely.

An uneasiness settled in her gut as for the first time since they'd met, Emma felt that there was something off about Martha. An underlying coldness that bordered on calculating that she'd somehow missed, or the other woman had expertly hidden. Either way she didn't like it one little bit. Once they were back at the camp she decided she would ask Robin if he could spare one of his men to take the other woman back to her home. There would be no need for her to stick around once they'd retrieved the bag. She no longer had any power and it was clear she wasn't a fighter so it would be reasonable to suggest that she leave for her own safety if nothing else...and the quicker the better as far as she was concerned.

"We're here," Martha said breaking into her internal musings.

Emma looked up to see that they were in a small clearing.

"Where is it?" Emma asked looking around.

"There, under that log," she replied pointing at a fallen tree stump a few feet away, "I buried it by the second knot along."

Wanting to get the bag and get the hell back, the Saviour immediately went over to the tree and knelt down. She could see where the earth was disturbed and began digging with her fingers until she felt the leather pouch.

"Got it," she announced.

Giving it a tug, she pulled it out and smiled triumphantly to herself before putting into her pocket. She stood up then turned to Martha only to still when there came rustling noise from nearby. Seconds later three men dressed in uniform black and red tunics burst out of the undergrowth to her left wielding swords.

"Gisbourne's guards," Martha gasped aloud.

"Stay back," Emma called out as she raised her hands out in front of her, already feeling her magic beginning to spark at her fingertips.

Martha smirked to herself when she saw that Emma was completely focussed on the men and quickly picked up a sturdy looking branch from the forest floor. Stealthily, she approached the blonde from behind and swung the branch up. Emma let out a cry of pain as the wood connected with a sickening crack against the back of her head then she fell lifelessly to the floor out cold.

Martha looked down upon the fallen woman with a malicious smile as the guards sheathed their weapons and moved closer.

"She's not the one we're supposed to bring back," one of them commented derisively as he eyed the blonde.

"There's been a change of plan, Captain," Martha remarked icily giving the man a quelling glare that had him swallowing hard despite his bravado, "and _she_ is the bait."

She broke eye contact to gaze back at Emma then gave the prone woman at her feet a swift kick to her side. When there wasn't even the faintest groan of response she bent down then rummaged through her pocket and pulled out the pouch. She stuffed it into her apron then straightened up.

"Take her back to the castle and put her in the dungeons for now," she ordered then with a flick of her wrist a shower of fine silver dust floated gently down over the unconscious woman, covering her before dissipating. "That should keep her asleep for a few more hours."

The two other guards nodded then hurriedly bent to pick Emma up and carried her away to where their horses were tethered nearby.

"And what do I tell Lord Gisbourne?" the Captain of the guard asked unhappily. His master didn't react well when things didn't happen as he expected.

"You can inform his Lordship that I shall be there soon and that by days end I guarantee he will finally have his revenge on the one he wants," she replied archly.

The Captain regarded her through narrowed eyes then shook his head.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he warned, "I'll not be dragged down with you if this fails."

"It won't if you just do as I say," she retorted harshly before ordering sharply, "Now go!"

She watched him stalk off then waited until she heard the sound of hooves thundering away before she headed off into the forest and picked up the trail that would take her back to the camp. Now everything was in place all she had to do was play her part and all would be well.

In a few short hours she fully intended that both she and Gisbourne would have what they most desired. For her that was Killian of course. For him it was revenge on the person that had murdered the one woman he'd ever loved.

Soon Gisbourne would finally kill the Evil Queen.

**END CHAPTER 11**


	13. Fear

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter. If you sign in I always try and answer you personally :) Thank you to all the Guests that left comments too, every one is much appreciated. **

**Welcome to all the new followers of this story too - hope you all continue to enjoy it :)**

**CHAPTER 12**

"They should be back by now," bit out Killian testily as he stared at the spot he'd last seen Emma, hoping that she might suddenly appear.

"I know," Charming agreed scanning the forest with a worried frown, "Maybe Martha can't remember exactly where she left the bag."

"I knew I should have bloody well gone with them," the pirate muttered unhappily.

"We'll give it a few more minutes then go after them," the prince decided.

Killian shot him a frustrated glance. He didn't want to wait a second longer than necessary, especially now that Charming had told him of Regina's suspicions about Gisbourne having control of Myrddin's staff.

If Emma were to be captured and had that torturous device used on her...

He swallowed hard at the thought, then jerked around to gaze at the trees surrounding them when he suddenly heard the sound of someone crashing through the undergrowth towards the camp. Seconds later Martha burst out of the forest in an obviously distressed state.

"Killian! The guards...Emma," she cried running straight at him and Charming, tears streaming down her face.

Alerted by her cries, Robin and Regina hurried over to find out what was wrong as well.

"What about her? Where is she?" Killian demanded urgently as the young woman reached them and flung her arms around him in a tight embrace. He grabbed hold of her arm and extricated himself from her hold none to gently then bent down slightly to stare her right in the eyes as he repeated tersely, "Where's Emma?"

"Some of Gisbourne's guards surprised us," she replied, dashing away her crocodile tears, "Emma told me to run and that she'd take care of them and come straight after me...but she didn't. I think they have her."

Killian drew in a sharp breath and muttered a colourful curse as he felt his stomach twist into all kinds of knots. Abruptly, he let go of Martha then began striding off towards the forest with Charming close on his heels.

Robin glanced at Regina and off her nod he turned to his men and ordered Much and Wat to stay behind then told the others to go with them.

"I'm coming too," Martha chimed in as she followed behind.

"It would be safer if you stayed," Robin urged.

"I know but Emma wouldn't have been put in harm's way if not for me," Martha replied, injecting just the right amount of self recrimination into her tone even though she told the truth, "I want to help."

"Fine," said Regina curtly, not wanting to waste anymore time, "just keep up and don't get in the way if we run into trouble."

Martha nodded and they headed after Killian and Charming, the former having let the prince take the lead when he'd realised that he didn't even know where the hell he was going.

Biting back the urge to tell the other man to speed up his already fast pace, the pirate concentrated on trying to hold down his rising fear. He hardly registered the fact that everyone else had decided to go with them. All he focussed on was getting to his love.

Eventually they reached the small clearing where Martha had led Robin and Charming to his aid the evening before and the pirate immediately yelled out for Emma in the hopes that she was nearby and just making sure the coast was clear before heading back. When silence greeted his call he tried again then shot a concerned glance at Charming before prowling around the area looking for any clues.

"So she retrieved the bag before the guards appeared?" he asked when he saw the small hole by the fallen tree. He knelt down on one knee and ran his fingers over the disturbed dirt and dead leaves as though it'd provide some kind of idea as to what happened to her after that.

"Yes, they came from over there," Martha told him pointing towards some trees.

The prince immediately went into investigate the area she'd indicated then hurried back moments later and went straight over to Killian.

"It looks like they were on horseback," Charming announced grimly, "I found some hoof prints heading off towards the castle. One set looks deeper than the others so they must have taken her with them."

"Bloody hell," the pirate cursed as he stood up then continued urgently, "We have to go after her."

He could feel the panic begin to rise within him as he thought of what would happen to her once she reached the castle. The memory of Martha's pain at the mercy of the Staff was still fresh in his mind and his feet were moving before he even realised what he was doing.

"Wait!" called Charming as he grabbed the pirate's arm to stop him, "Think about this, Hook, it's broad daylight. We'll be seen before we get within a few hundred feet of the castle."

"I'll take my chances, I'm not leaving her there," Killian retorted, squaring up to the other man angrily as he jerked his arm roughly from his grasp.

"And neither am I but getting ourselves killed before we even get into the castle isn't going to help her either," the prince countered irately.

"So what are you suggesting we do? Wait until the sun goes down?" the pirate shot back in indignant disbelief, "You know as well as I do that he'd have taken her magic by then and who knows what the bloody hell will happen to her after that."

"I'm just saying that we can't go rushing over there without any kind of plan," Charming reiterated tersely.

"Fine, mate, you stay here and think up a plan. I'll go and get Emma back," Killian rejoined flippantly as he turned then walked away.

Charming stared after him for a moment and let out a soft sigh. The distress and fear had been clear on the pirate's face despite his anger and he'd have be blind not to see the love shining there as well. Suddenly, any lingering doubts he might have had that the other man's feelings for his daughter were anything less than true were effectively laid to rest and he found himself moving after him.

The prince grabbed his arm again when he drew level but this time when Killian went to pull away he gripped him harder and told him quietly, "I love her too, you know."

The pirate stilled, unsure if he'd just heard him correctly. That the prince had just openly acknowledged that he knew Killian loved Emma. That the feelings the pirate had for the Charming's daughter were, in fact, very real. It was such a difference from the way he'd dismissed his pain in Storybrooke that he thought his ears must be playing tricks on him. Turning his head he was shocked to see the sincerity in the prince's face and felt his animosity slip away.

Swallowing hard he nodded and offered the prince a slight smile then said, "I know you do."

Charming smiled back and let go of his arm.

"We'll get her. We just have to think of a different way," he told him firmly.

"Are you two going to hug now or can I tell you what that way will be?" Regina suddenly drawled from across the clearing.

Both men bristled at her sardonic tone and looked over at her with narrowed eyes.

"Does it involve another curse?" Killian queried dryly before looking at Robin and adding glibly, "Because if it does I'd watch yourself, mate."

"No," the Queen snapped, shooting him a glare, "We simply use the tunnel that leads to the dungeons."

"The tunnel. Of course," Charming murmured in realisation. He began to smile as he continued, "Chances are Gisbourne doesn't know about it. It's not easy to find."

"Especially since I placed a concealment spell on it before we enacted the curse," the Queen stated smugly.

"So how do we get there?" Killian cut in impatiently, his eagerness to act now that there seemed to be a viable solution evident as he added, "They're on horseback and already have a good head start on us as it is. We need to get moving."

Regina gave him a contemplative look then turned to Robin's men standing behind her and asked, "Do you have any traps nearby?" Off their nods she continued, "Bring anything you find there back to me alive. And be quick about it."

Gilbert darted a glance a Robin who nodded his assent and the men hurried off to do her bidding.

"What the hell are you doing now?" the pirate demanded to know, his frustration clear.

"I'm hopefully going to help you get to Miss. Swan before Gisbourne takes her magic," the brunette told him curtly.

Before the pirate could say anything further, Gilbert returned carrying two rabbits by their ears.

"Good, that's a start. Put them down and stand back," she ordered brusquely.

The outlaw did as he was told and as soon as the animals touched the ground, Regina held out her hands and closed her eyes in concentration. Gilbert stepped out of the way just as white magic began to swirl around the unsuspecting bunnies. The cloud grew bigger and bigger until it suddenly dissipated to reveal two horses standing there complete with saddles and reins.

Killian's eyes widened and he suddenly grinned. If they pushed their mounts hard enough he estimated that they wouldn't be too far behind the guards by the time they reached the tunnel.

Moments later Arthur and Gamble also returned but they only had one more rabbit between them. Regina frowned unhappily but worked her magic and soon there was another horse beside the other two.

"Good work, men," Robin praised despite the Queen's obvious disapproval, "You'd best get back to camp and get ready to clear out. If we fail, once Gisbourne sees me he'll come looking for you. Head over to the next kingdom for safety and I can find you upon my return should all go well."

His men murmured their agreement to his plan then he turned to Regina and gestured towards the nearest horse.

"Looks as though you're riding with me," he stated with a slight smirk gracing his features.

Regina agreed, albeit after a token, feeble objection that had both the pirate and the prince rolling their eyes as they each took one of the other remaining steeds and got on.

Killian had just settled in the saddle when he felt a hand touch his knee and looked down to see Martha smiling up at him. He felt a momentary pang of guilt that he hadn't even realised she had come with them then her hand began to move slowly up his leather clad thigh and his compunction was quickly replaced with irritation.

"Can I come with you?" she asked a little coyly.

The pirate gave her a tight lipped smile then shook his head as he grasped her hand and removed it from his leg.

"I think you should go with the others," he replied, releasing her, "We'll return soon enough with Emma and then I'll make sure you get back to your home."

Annoyance flashed briefly in her eyes and he thought she might object but then, to his relief, she stepped away.

"We'll see," she commented archly before turning away with a small, quite malevolent smile on her face that sent an unexpected shiver of alarm down his spine.

He was about to ask her just what the hell she meant when Charming suddenly called out to him, "You ready?"

Killian jumped slightly then looked over at him and nodded. With one last frowning glance at Martha's retreating form he then urged his horse into a run and galloped after the others.

It took them just over an hour to reach the entrance of where Regina said the tunnel should be. Her concealment spell obviously worked very well because Killian couldn't see hide nor hair of it no matter how hard he looked.

Robin got off his horse then helped Regina down and she moved away to some trees nearby. With a wave of her hand the air shimmered then part of the forest faded away to reveal the opening to what appeared to be a large cave.

"We'd better hurry. Now that I've lifted the spell they'll be able to see it at the other end too," she informed them before walking into the tunnel closely followed by Robin.

Killian and Charming quickly dismounted then headed inside just as Regina shot a fireball at one of the dormant torches that hung on the wall. It burst into flame lighting the area in a soft glow. Rock surrounded them from the walls to arched ceiling and a dirt covered trail disappeared into the inky blackness beyond. The archer went over and picked up the torch then lit another one and handed it to Charming who held it aloft in order to see which way to go.

They walked swiftly along the path avoiding the sometimes sharp edges of stone that protruded from the walls and doing their best to ignore the damp smell that permeated the air.

A short time later, Regina suddenly stopped and turned to the men.

"Around the corner is where it joins the main tunnel that leads to the dungeons," she told them in a low voice, "You might want to be prepared in case there are any guards."

Killian nodded and unsheathed his sword. Charming followed suit while Robin took his crossbow from his shoulder in readiness of any danger.

They continued on, slightly more cautiously than before and soon they saw the main tunnel a short way in front of them. Killian held up his arm for the others the stop then stealthily inched forward to check for any imminent danger. A guard stood nearby but before Killian could pull back, he saw him.

"Halt!" the sentry ordered.

With a grimace the pirate rapidly closed the gap between them and swung his arm around knocking the guard out cold with his hook before he even had a chance to draw his weapon. The man slumped to the ground, his sword and helmet clattering loudly against the rock causing Killian to still and hold his breath as he waited to see if the noise drew the attention of any other guards. When no one appeared after a few seconds, he began to breathe again then Charming and the others joined him by the unconscious man.

"We need to hurry in case he wakes up," he told them as he bent yanked the guard's sword out of its sheath with his hook.

Charming took it off him then turned to Regina and offered the hilt to her.

"You'd better take this just in case," he said. She took it from him with a nod then he turned back to the pirate and added, "Okay, let's check the cells first, they're not far."

They continued along the tunnel then it opened up into the large cavern that housed the dungeon. To Killian's dismay and worst fear, Emma wasn't there.

"Gisbourne must have her in the castle," he commented worriedly.

"Then we'll find her before he does anything," Charming reassured him.

The pirate gave him a quick nod then they all hurried back the way they came. The guard was still unconscious when the passed him and soon after they reached the stone staircase that led up into the castle.

Robin and Charming dropped their torches and quickly kicked some dirt over the lghts to extinguish the flames.

In single file they made their way up the steps until they reached the top. They were at the rear of the large entrance hall and Killian scanned the area before spying the room he'd found Martha in previously.

"There," he indicated quietly, pointing at the closed door on the other side of the vast hall.

"Go; we've got your back," the prince told him.

The pirate stealthily made his way across the hall with the other three following close behind.

In hindsight Killian should have realised that the absence of any guards was a clue that something wasn't right. However the strong desire to find Emma overruled any kind of common sense and he doubted he would have paid heed to any trepidation he'd have normally felt anyway.

They made it safely to the door then he opened it cautiously and peered inside.

"Emma!" he exclaimed, spying her immediately. She was laying on her side in the middle of the floor.

Heart pounding at the thought that he might already be too late, the pirate pushed the door open wide then sheathed his weapon as he rushed over to her and dropped to his knees by her side. He was dimly aware of the others coming to stand around them as he reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder then rolled her onto her back. Tenderly, he brushed her hair off of her face then ran gentle fingers down her cheek.

"Emma?" he coaxed in a low voice, "Emma, can you hear me?"

There was no response for a moment then her brow creased slightly and she let out a soft moan as her eyes flickered open.

"Hey," she greeted faintly as she focussed on his face and gave him a shaky smile.

Killian let out an unsteady sigh then smiled back at her as he gently cupped her face.

"Are you alright? Gisbourne...he hasn't harmed you, has he?" he asked gazing down at her intently, fearing her answer.

"No, I haven't even seen him," she replied, grimacing slightly as she attempted to sit up, "Last thing I remember is going to get the bag with Martha."

The pirate quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped her move, letting her lean on him for support. Once she was nestled comfortably against his chest, he closed his eyes briefly as relief flooded through him. Not only was she awake but apparently she was still in possession of her powers as well.

"She said that Gisbourne's guards surprised you," Charming commented as he crouched down and ran an assessing gaze over her, "Where are you hurt?"

"My head," she replied as pain registered upon her features once more.

The prince frowned and ran his hand carefully through her hair searching for any signs of trauma.

"I should have gone with you," Killian murmured, the guilt he felt making his gut churn unpleasantly as she flinched again when her father touched a tender spot at the back of her head, "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault," she assured him, reaching out to lay her hand on his arm and giving it a light squeeze.

Not at all appeased, he merely gave her a half smile back then looked at Charming.

"We need to go," he said urgently, "The longer we're here the more likely we are to be discovered."

"It's too late," remarked Robin grimly as the sudden sound of footsteps drew their attention.

Acting quickly, Charming helped Killian get Emma to her feet but before they could move any further castle guards started pouring into the room, swords drawn.

Killian's breath caught then he glanced over at Charming who gave him a troubled look in return.

He knew as well as the pirate did that they were all now well and truly trapped.

**END CHAPTER 12**

**Reviews are always welcome :)  
**


	14. Magic

**A/N: Hi, hope you all had a lovely Christmas and fab holidays and even better New Year! I took a break from this story to concentrate on my little Christmas fic but now I'm back working on this and hopefully updating a little quicker. Thank you to all who have reviewed if I haven't been able to write to you personally and welcome to all the new followers too :)**

**CHAPTER 13**

The small group stared at the guards facing them and waited. They were vastly outnumbered and the pirate was more concerned in protecting Emma than actually engaging in a senseless fight.

A bout of dizziness hit the blonde as she stood next to Killian and he pulled her even closer to him when she swayed slightly.

"You all right, love?" he murmured in her ear.

She nodded then gasped as the movement caused the pounding in her skull to intensify. She stilled as a wave of nausea rolled through her body then finally let out a slow breath when it had passed without her losing her breakfast.

Killian looked at her in concern wishing he could do something to alleviate her discomfort but then his attention was drawn to the guards as they suddenly began to move apart to allow someone to approach.

"Gisbourne," Robin suddenly sneered in dislike as the dark haired man sauntered towards them carrying Myrddin's Staff.

"Loxley," Gisbourne acknowledged coldly as he came to a halt then glanced over at Regina. With obvious distaste he continued, "I had a feeling I'd find you here being that you're playing consort to the Evil Queen now...and here I thought you couldn't stoop any lower."

"You would do well to watch your mouth," Robin bit out as he took a step towards the other man.

"I hardly think you are in any position to tell me what to do," Gisbourne countered sardonically as he gestured to the men behind him, "Do you?"

"I could pierce your heart before a single man of yours gets anywhere near me," the archer threatened grimly, lifting his crossbow.

The men behind Gisbourne moved forward immediately but he raised his hand to stop them and retorted harshly, "And this staff could turn you to dust before you even tried."

Robin stared at his enemy a moment longer then glanced over at Regina. She gave him a slight nod, letting him know that the villain's claim was true and he reluctantly lowered his weapon.

The others noticed that the archer's silent communication with the Queen seemed to infuriate Gisbourne and they soon realised why when the raven-haired man strode up to him with a cruel smile. Leaning in close, he queried in a voice just loud enough for all to hear, "I wonder if you will so quick to seek her opinion again when I tell you that she murdered your wife?"

"Marian?" Robin gasped in shock. He stared back at Gisbourne then shook his head as he vehemently denied, "No! You're lying."

"Am I?" the other man countered icily before looking at the Queen, "Why don't you ask her?"

"I don't have to because I know she didn't do it," the archer reiterated tersely.

"Such devotion," Gisbourne scorned, "What a shame you didn't show the same for Marian. Maybe she would still be here if you had and not burned at the stake for protecting Snow White."

Regina let out a horrified gasp and Emma felt her stomach drop when she saw the colour drain from the other woman's face. While she and the Queen rarely saw eye to eye it didn't stop the pang of compassion she had over the heartbreaking circumstances she knew they were all about to bear witness to.

Upon hearing her, Robin turned to gaze at Regina. One look at the pained, sorrowful expression on her face was all the devastating confirmation he needed to know that Gisbourne was telling the truth after all.

"I always said that choosing you over me would get her killed," Gisbourne continued taunting harshly, "I _loved_ her while _you_...you failed in your duty as her husband and then dishonour her memory by aligning yourself with her murderer."

"No, please," Robin pleaded in an agonised tone as he stared miserably at Regina, "_Please,_ just tell me that it's not true."

"Robin, I..." Regina began then shook her head as tears began to brim in her eyes, knowing she was unable to deny the accusation.

She took a step towards him but he immediately backed away, the confusion and pain clear on his face as he tried to deal with Gisbourne's revelation.

The Queen stopped then, her face briefly registering her anguish before she visibly got control of her emotions and turned to Gisbourne, her tears replaced by a burning hatred. Without warning she raised her hand and launched a fireball right at the raven-haired man.

Gisbourne reacted quickly and moved the staff in front of him smiling malevolently as the fire was absorbed by the jewel.

"You can't hurt _me_ with magic," he told her nastily, "Not when I have Myrddin's own staff in my possession." He began to slowly circle around her, eyeing her with disdain as he continued, "I consulted with many a mage and sorceress to seek this out after you killed Marian. I had just retrieved it when I got caught up in your infernal curse only to return years later an outcast in my own realm. It took me months to regain Prince John's trust and control his army once more only to come back to this kingdom to find you had gone. Again. I knew you must have returned to Storybrooke but I didn't know how to reach you…fortunately for me you solved that little conundrum yourself." He came to a halt in front of her then added arrogantly, "And now, here you are, powerless against me just as Marian was against you. Just as you showed her no mercy, nor shall I, you. I'm going to take your power and then I'm going to take your life."

"You'll have to go through me first," Charming suddenly declared, surprising Regina as he instinctively moved to protect her.

"And me," Emma stated, straightening up defiantly even though she still felt a little unsteady.

"Looks like you've got a fight on your hands, mate," Killian commented as he drew his sword and made sure to angle himself between the other man and Emma.

Gisbourne glanced at them all unmoved by their solidarity then signalled his guards to attack as he drawled, "So be it."

Emma watched in horror as the room erupted into chaos and the guards surged towards them. Her father and Killian immediately raised their swords; the sound of metal striking metal echoing loudly around the room as they bravely engaged the first of the foe. She sent a panicked glanced over at Robin and felt a modicum of relief that he finally seemed able to rouse himself out of his pained stupor enough to realise he had to fight.

Still feeling a little light-headed, she did her best to summon what power she could and shot out a blast of white magic into the group of guards that sent a fair few of them flying across the room. Killian flashed her an elated grin, the pride obvious in his eyes if only for the briefest moment before he turned back to face another couple of guards.

She raised her hands again and was just about to send out another blast when suddenly, a searing pain sliced through her body causing her to cry out agony. She fell to her knees and tried to catch her breath but it felt as though a thousand white-hot daggers were pricking her skin all at the same time. She gasped, her head pounding as she tried to draw in air while feeling as though her very soul was being ripped forcibly from her body.

Somewhere in the distance, she hazily heard Killian call her name and then she recognised the familiar drag of her magic slowly draining out of her. Dimly she realised that it must be Myrddin's staff at work. Forcing her gaze to Regina, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Gisbourne leaning over the queen, the gem atop the staff glowing ominously.

Pain coursed through her again. It wasn't like the first time it had happened to her when she'd touched her lips to Killian's and enacted the Wicked Witch's curse. That had been quick; a rush almost, probably because she'd accepted it, was _happy_ to lose it even because she knew it would save _him_.

But this…this was something else.

An agonising pull on her entire being as her magic was literally wrenched from her inch by excruciating inch. Magic that she desperately tried to cling on to because she knew she didn't want to be without it again.

She heard Killian call urgently for her once more, nearer now, the fear in his voice palpable and she used every last bit of willpower she possessed to turn her head and look at him.

He was running towards her, panic and concern clear on his face, making him careless as a guard came at him from the side, swinging his blade. She tried to call out but her throat was too tight and all she could manage was a whimper as dread filled her at her helplessness.

It was her father's voice that finally bellowed out an urgent alert to the pirate who turned right at the last moment, eyes widening when he saw just how close the other man was and tried to dodge the sweep of his sword. He grimaced and let out a hiss of pain as the tip sliced through the left sleeve of his coat and cut his arm underneath, drawing blood. Killian angrily lashed out with his hook, knocking the weapon out of the man's grasp then lunged his own sword forward, the blade slipping cleanly into the side of his assailant. The guard doubled over clutching at his injury and the pirate shoved him down onto the floor before turning his anxious gaze back to Emma.

"Just hold on, love," he shouted above the noise of the fighting, "I'm going to stop him."

Her mind fearfully screamed at him not to go but then she felt something spark deep inside her as his impassioned words caused her remaining magic to unexpectedly surge and ignite. Watching him cut a path through the guards towards Gisbourne and desperate to help him it suddenly hit her what she had to do. Her emotions had always played a big part in her abilities and never more so than when loved ones were in danger. Her power had come back because of what she felt for Killian and it was reacting now because of him too.

Staring at the pirate, she used him as her anchor while she did her best to try and ignore the pain long enough to let all the love she'd been hesitant to show for him pour out from her heart. Instantly she felt her power within begin to respond. The heat of it welling up, gathering momentum as it raced through her veins and pooled in her chest. The pressure built higher and higher, her magic swirling around and around her body until it burst out of her in one shocking blast of blinding white light.

The ball of energy shot through the air and hit the staff with enough force to wrench it from Gisbourne's hand. It fell to the ground and everyone seemed to pause and watch as the white magic crackled like lightning up and down the mahogany pole before racing up and encircling the large sapphire, causing it to glow. Brighter and brighter it shone, the light burning Emma's eyes and then, suddenly, the gem exploded into a thousand pieces releasing all of the power it contained.

Everyone was pushed forcibly to the ground as magic shot out in all directions, every colour of the rainbow swirling around in the air before dispersing outwards shattering windows and doors in its wake as it sought out its owners once more.

Emma gasped as hers returned with a rush and she fell forward trying to support herself on shaky arms. And unexpected wave of exhaustion overcame her blurring the edges of her vision as everything around her began to grow darker, the excessive use of her power taking its toll.

Distraught at losing the staff, Gisbourne suddenly let out a shout of unadulterated rage then grabbed a nearby fallen sword and got up. Barely missing a beat to strode over to Regina and brandished the weapon above his head.

"Look out," called Killian as he jumped to his feet and dashed towards them.

His cry alerted the queen to the danger and she looked up in time to see Gisbourne swinging the sword down upon her. Too weak to do more than hold up her hands in a vain attempt at defending herself, she let out a gasp of surprise when a bolt suddenly flew swiftly over her head and embedded itself in Gisbourne's heart.

Stunned, the villain let out a gurgling groan as the sword slipped from his hand and fell on the stone ground with a dull metallic clang. Clutching fruitlessly at his chest his eyes rolled back then he crumpled to the floor in a heap, exhaling one last rattling breath before he died.

Killian looked over at Robin who stood with his crossbow still aimed at where Gisbourne had just been standing. Swallowing hard he felt for the other man when he saw the conflicted expression that he wore. It was only made worse when Regina stood and took a couple of steps towards him offering her thanks but the archer quickly shook his head and held his out to stop her coming any closer.

Unable to watch any further, the pirate turned his head in search of Emma as all around them the guards started to slowly get back to their feet. His heart missed when he saw her laying face down upon the floor and he rushed over, roughly pushing the now passive guards out of the way in his haste to reach his love.

He knelt down by her side and checked her pulse. Relief washed over him when he found it steady and strong beneath his fingertips and he realised from her even breathing that she was merely asleep.

"Is she okay?" asked Charming in concern as he joined him and looked down at his daughter.

"Aye. Using her magic like that must have taken it out of her," the pirate replied as he gathered her into his arms and stood up, "She just needs some rest."

"Let's get her up to one of the bedrooms," the prince decided then nodded at the men that were filing out of the room and continued pointedly, "I've spoken to the captain of the guard here and with a little extra coercion from Regina we've reached an understanding. He and his men are leaving the castle now and taking a message for Prince John with them."

Killian followed his gaze over to where a few of the guards were picking up Gisbourne's body and shook his head.

"I always said that revenge was an end and not a beginning," he muttered derisively.

Charming glanced over at him and sighed.

"I really don't think he cared about that."

"I know. He just wasn't fortunate enough to find something else worth living for," the pirate stated quietly.

"Something? Or _someone_?" the prince countered with a raised brow.

The pirate merely gave him a wry smile back then adjusted the sleeping woman in his arms to a more comfortable position before heading off to seek out a room where she could get some much-deserved rest.

**END CHAPTER 13**

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Martha! Only another three or so chapters to go now for those that have asked :) Reviews always welcome but flames will be put out right away...**


	15. Failure

**CHAPTER 14**

"Let's try this one," Charming directed as he moved ahead of Killian and opened a door to his right.

He and Regina had accompanied the pirate upstairs in order to help him secure a place for Emma to rest. Robin had elected to stay behind and keep a watchful eye on the guards that were dutifully filing out of the castle. The fact that it was to avoid being in Regina's company didn't escape anyone's notice, least of the former queen herself, but Killian paid little mind to that. He was more concerned with Emma.

The pirate gave the prince a curt nod of gratitude as he walked past him and into the large bedchamber beyond. After a cursory glance around he headed over to a huge four-poster bed that sat against the far wall.

He carefully lay Emma down on the soft mattress, concern furrowing his brow when he noticed that the she looked almost as pale as the white silken sheets that she rested upon. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took a moment to gently brush some hair back off her brow then turned to look at the prince.

"I'm going to stay with her until she awakens," he told him, his tone brooking no argument.

To his credit, Charming merely nodded as though he'd expected nothing less.

"I'll go back down and give Robin a hand," the prince decided then glanced over at Regina and asked, "Are you staying here?"

"What do you think?" she snapped caustically.

Charming wisely didn't comment and with one last nod at Killian, he left the room then headed downstairs.

Once in the entrance hall, the prince walked over to Robin who was standing off to one side watching the last of Gisbourne's men file silently out of the castle.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," the archer replied swiftly, "They have been remarkably co-operative."

"The threat of being turned into beetles can do that," the prince commented wryly, glancing around.

"Indeed," Robin responded, his mouth settling into a grim line.

The unspoken acknowledgement that Regina had been the one to make such a warning to the departing men hung uncomfortably in the air between them. Neither wished to discuss the queen and it was with part relief, part trepidation that the men's attention was suddenly seized by a swirl of dark blue smoke unexpectedly materialising a few feet in front of them.

Charming immediately drew his sword and took a couple of paces nearer only to relax his stance seconds later when the mist dissipated to reveal a friend and not a foe as he'd feared.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise as he sheathed his weapon once more, "I thought Killian told you to wait back at the camp."

The witch gave him an oddly tight smile and nodded.

"He did, but when I got my magic back I knew you must have defeated Gisbourne and it would be safe for me to come and see him," she lied smoothly.

In truth she'd been stood undetected at the door the whole time. She knew that Emma hadn't remembered what had happened to her and then borne witness to the blonde destroying the staff and all that had unfolded thereafter. To say she was furious at what the other woman in particular had done was an understatement. She'd had her own plans for that gem and to see them thwarted in such an absolute way had made it difficult not to deal out retribution there and then. She valued her life, however, and knew that it would surely end should she attempt anything so openly. While they were still ignorant of her betrayal it was safe to have this one last act of vengeance before she disappeared for good. She was going to enjoy it too and if she was very fortunate, she just might get the pirate after all. A broken man could be so easily manipulated after all.

"He's with Emma at the moment," the prince explained, feeling a little awkward as he glanced at the stairs, "She's resting."

She noted his obvious unease with some irritation and had to forcibly restrain herself from blasting him clear across the hall.

"Please, I know that any..._hopes_ I had in regards to Killian are for naught," she assured him in a suitably disappointed tone, "I'm well aware of where his feelings lie but I should very much like to see him one last time in order to say goodbye before I leave. Surely you would not deny me that?"

"No. Of course not," he replied after a moment then gestured towards the steps and added, "Turn left at the top then third door on the right."

The witch gave him a smile of thanks and quickly walked off. Charming stared after her a moment then turned back just as the captain of Gisbourne's old guard approached.

"Sire, might I speak with you with the utmost urgency?" he requested quietly.

The prince's eyes narrowed at the other man's secretive tone and nodded.

"What is it?"

The captain's gaze darted to where Martha had gone then back to Charming before he revealed, "That woman...do not trust her. She is not a friend to you...or _anyone_."

"What are you talking about?" the prince asked in confusion.

"She is..._was_ not only my Lord Gisbourne's sorceress but also his mistress. She is the one that found Myrddin's staff through nefarious means and there is nothing but deceit and betrayal running through her veins," he declared with heat.

"Why should I believe you?" Charming challenged dubiously.

"Why would I lie? It serves me no purpose and I do not owe her loyalty," the captain countered bitterly, "I just know that there is no _good_ reason for her to still be here and if she has gone to see the lady who was used to bait you then I fear the young maiden will not survive long after her visit. It was Martha's idea to use her to lure you all here. It was also _she_ that knocked the lady out so that we might capture her."

Charming stared at him in growing horror as the enormity of the other man's words began to sink in. Suddenly, he turned away and called over at Robin to follow him. The archer complied as he took the stairs two at a time, hoping against hope that he wasn't to late to stop whatever Martha had planned.

Upstairs in the bed chamber, silence reigned for a few moments after Charming had left the room to go and see Robin. Killian turned back to Emma, quite happy to ignore the disgruntled woman that stood across from him. Regina, however, had other ideas and stalked across the flagstone floor, the clacking of her heels echoing sharply off the walls in her haste.

Going around to the opposite side of the bed, she leaned over the motionless blonde and began to rifle through the pockets of the red jacket she wore.

"What are you doing?" Killian asked, standing up with a glare of aggravation.

"What does it look like?" she retorted starkly, "Your little friend said that Emma still had my bag of ingredients. I don't know about you but opening up that portal sooner rather than later seems like a _very_ good idea to me."

The pirate's jaw ticked in barely contained annoyance and he was about to object further when she let out an irritated huff of vexation and took a step back.

"It's not here," she muttered in frustration, "Gisbourne must have taken it."

Killian shook his head when the queen suddenly spun on her heel and headed out the room without a backward glance. The brunette's manner was abrasive at the best of times and he knew now that she and Robin were at odds that those _times_ were obviously over. Whether it would be permanently was another thing altogether.

With a soft sigh, he quickly dismissed the other couple's trouble from his mind and turned back to Emma. To his relief he saw that the colour had begun to return to her cheeks and sat himself down at her side once more. Reaching out, he took one of her hands in his and clasped it gently as he waited patiently for her to wake.

Scarcely a moment or two later the door to the bed chamber suddenly flew open and hit the wall with a resounding crack. Shocked, Killian immediately got to his feet and drew his sword in one fluid movement, ready for an attack.

His eyes widened momentarily then narrowed in trepidation when he saw Martha stride purposefully into the room. Upon her lips was the same evil little smile that she'd graced him with when he'd rejected her offer to accompany him to the castle. The sight of it sent a shiver of apprehension careering down his spine, even more so when she then levelled her chilling gaze directly at him.

The distant sound of running footsteps and Charming shouting out the witch's name had her tear her gaze from his and glance over her shoulder in annoyance. With barely a movement of her wrist the door slammed shut again and a silvery glow surrounded the handle, locking it in place.

"I see you have your magic back," Killian commented mildly, covering up the fact that his heart was racing as he took in the situation with an ever growing sense of dread.

"I never lost it," she informed him archly, "It was all a ruse to get you to take me with you."

Stunned, the pirate could only stare back at her for a moment, a heavy weight settling in his chest at her words.

"You've been working for Gisbourne all along," the pirate remarked with a dawning realisation just as a loud pounding started up on the door.

Both of them darted looks at the wooden structure and he, for one, welcomed the distraction of hearing the muffled voices of Charming and Robin calling his name as they tried to break it down. Even though the spell Martha had placed upon the lock could not be breached, the disturbance gave him time to gather his scattered wits once more.

"Not _for_ him,_ with_ him," Martha finally responded disparagingly when there was a lull in the noise. She slowly walked towards him and continued, "He and I had a deal. He promised me the staff once he'd had his revenge and I promised myself..._you." _She paused but when his only reaction was a mere lift of an eyebrow she glanced at the still sleeping saviour and added in a venomous sneer, "I don't take kindly to being thwarted in my desires...and it's all down to _her_."

"Leave Emma out of this," he immediately cautioned, his grip tightening around the hilt of his weapon as he raised it level with her heart.

"Where's the fun in that?" the witch queried with sardonic laugh, "She's already took one thing from me, I'll not let her take the other."

"I'm not _yours_ to take," Killian retorted grimly.

"True, but I never was much bothered by trifling details such as that," she replied with a tilt of her head. She keenly eyed him up and down before continuing with a hint of disappointment colouring her tone, "Although it would have been much easier if you'd just taken the potion I gave you."

Killian's mouth turned up into a mirthless smile and he shook his head.

"Even if I _had_ foolishly yielded in a moment of weakness and drunk your poison to forget Emma completely, we would still find ourselves in the exact same situation," he taunted derisively, "One look and I would have fallen for her all over again."

"Which is why the elixir _I_ gave you was not for that purpose but to make you more..._compliant_ to my wishes instead," she revealed with another quick glance over his body, "I needed a way to reach the Evil Queen and once I found out that the _infamous_ Captain Hook was back, I knew you would be the one to help me, even if I had to force you."

The pirate grimaced and tilted his head back defiantly under her unwelcome perusal. Her admittance sickened him and he was even more grateful that he'd not succumbed to what he'd thought was an easy fix to his then broken heart.

"You are..." he began with a snarl of disgust only to be cut off by the sound of splintering wood as the door suddenly exploded inwards.

Martha immediately turned in surprise, her face twisting into a vile mask of loathing when Regina marched in closely followed by a frantic looking Charming and Robin.

"I thought it was strange that my locator spell indicated that the unicorn horn was in this room but when they told me _you_ were in here it all made sense," the former queen growled menacingly as she kicked aside pieces of wood that were still burning a low flame from what was obviously an impressive fireball, "Now, give me that bag or I swear I'll turn you into the deceitful snake that you are."

"That is a name more suited to you than I," Martha retorted then flung out her arms and sent out a surge of magic strong enough to blast not only Regina, but Robin and Charming back against the wall as well.

They hit the unyielding stone with such a force that it winded them for a moment, the weapons slipping from the men's hands with a loud clatter. Slowly, they all sunk to the floor with pained groans and lay there trying to regain their breath.

Endeavouring to take advantage of her distraction Killian swiftly stepped forward and lunged at Martha but she wasn't to be caught out and turned at the last moment. He felt his sword being ripped from his hand and stared in dismay as it flew across the room way out of reach.

"How very unwise of you," the witch intoned angrily, then raised her hands ready to hit him with the same powerful force that had incapacitated his friends.

"Hook! Get back!" Charming suddenly yelled causing both the pirate and the witch to look over at him.

The bean that Anton had given the prince had fallen out of his pocket when he'd slumped to the floor. Ignoring his protesting body he'd reached out and grabbed it then forced himself to stand as an idea struck. Bean clutched in his hand he called out a warning then threw the magical talisman at Martha before sinking back down to his knees in pain.

The bean sailed over the witch's head then fell to the ground and the air shifted around them as a portal the colour of obsidian rapidly widened behind her.

Killian's eyes widened in alarm. The prince had opened up a gateway to the Underworld. The pirate had only ever seen the like once before and it hadn't ended well for a few of his crew. Triggering a portal to that damnable place was unpredictable at best and he knew very well that he should get away as quick as he could.

A mass of inky smoke appeared from its centre, writhing and twisting as if alive and before Martha could even think about moving, long tendrils of pitch black snaked outwards and wrapped themselves tightly around her legs. She let out a shriek of horror as it pulled her feet from under her and tried to use her magic but to no avail. Flailing wildly, she toppled forward and tried to grab onto to something that would stop her from being dragged into the portal.

When he saw what was happening Killian turned, his long coat flying out behind him just as Martha fell. Her reaching hands found his leather and held on tightly jerking him back with a painful wrench. He staggered for a moment trying to keep upright and looked over his shoulder to see the witch clinging onto his coat for dear life. He tried to move but as the blackness swiftly pulled Martha closer to its unwelcoming embrace, it dragged him with it until he lost his balance and fell heavily on the ground.

Scrambling for purchase he slammed his hook down on the stone floor but the metal merely carved a deep groove in the unrelenting rock and did nothing to slow the inexorable pull of the portal.

He felt Martha grab his leg, increasing her hold on him and he kicked out frantically trying to get her to let go. Whether it was by sheer adrenaline alone or something more magical, her grasp held firm and it was then that he started to panic. He glanced down and saw that she was halfway in the portal now. He was aware that Charming and the others were staggering to their feet as quickly as they could but he knew that everything was happening too fast for them to reach him in time.

He struggled against her again, his heart pounding as he vainly tried to find a lip in the stone, a crack, _anything_ for his hook to catch onto but it was useless. He heard Charming call his name then suddenly he saw a flash of red leather and blonde hair. He barely had time to comprehend what was happening when Martha let out a startled cry as Emma's boot connected surely with the witch's face, knocking her out cold.

Her grip on his legs loosened instantly and he quickly scrambled away. Panting hard from his near miss, he sat and watched as Martha's unconscious body became enshrouded with even more of the insidious mist then was pulled abruptly into the portal.

There followed a sudden rush of wind as the vortex sped up then the next moment it was gone.

Killian looked up as Emma rushed to his side and grabbed his arm in order to help him as he pushed himself to stand, her gaze running avidly over him.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, reaching out to gently cup his face.

He gave her a faint smile and nodded.

"Aye, love. And you?" he queried noting her still slightly pale features with some concern.

"Better now _she's_ gone" she assured him with a grimace, "I'm pretty sure she's the one that knocked me out."

"It seems likely given what I now know about her treachery," Killian replied grimly, "I should have realised sooner."

"There was no way you could've known," Emma told him firmly, "I'm just glad it's all over."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he automatically pulled her tighter into his embrace. She buried her face into his neck and he rested his head against hers, allowing himself a moment to breathe her in and relish the comfort she offered.

Emma might be willing to overlook his failure again but Killian wasn't about to do the same. First his cursed lips had cost her her magic, now he brought a witch into their midst that had almost cost her her life.

He knew what everyone else in the room must be thinking...that this was all _his_ fault.

He kept making dire mistakes and Emma deserved better than that. She needed a man worthy of her love standing by her side. A hero just as she was and for the first time since they'd met he realised that no matter what how hard he tried, it was never going to be him.

**END CHAPTER 14**

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting this - hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think :)**


	16. Promises

**A/N: Just a heads up that it gets a bit steamy at the end of this but I've tried to keep it so that it adhere's to the current rating as I really don't want to up it just for this one chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy and many apologies for the delay :/**

**CHAPTER 15**

Emma strode along the corridor and down the stairs then came to a halt when she reached the bottom and glanced around. The last of Gisbourne's men appeared to have gone finally and as the hall was empty she headed over to the room where Prince John's right hand man had met his end.

Upon entering she saw her father hunched over a table at the far end of the room perusing what appeared to be a map. She walked towards him and he looked up, a smile immediately lighting his face.

"Emma," he greeted warmly, "How did it go with Regina?"

"The protection spell worked and the castle's safe," she replied, glancing around. The elation she felt at being able to perform such a tricky casting ebbed a little when she realised Killian wasn't there to share in her triumph and she continued flatly, "She said she was tired and went to her room. I think it's more to avoid Robin than anything else."

"Well she needn't have bothered," the prince replied wryly, "He's gone. Went to check on his men. We left Martha with them when we came to find you. He's worried she might have hurt them."

"I hope they're all right," the blonde commented in concern.

"So do I," Charming concurred before adding, "If there's a problem, he'll send word. All being well though, tomorrow he'll journey to Anton and ask him for another bean so we can get back to Storybrooke."

Emma nodded, relieved to hear that he had their predicament in hand. With no way to set up a permanent portal and her father using the bean they were stuck in the Enchanted Forest. It was something that Regina had been all too quick and too loud to point out once the realisation had hit that the bag with all the magical items they needed had gone through to the Underworld with Martha. It was the main reason that she'd quickly ushered the queen out of the room. That and the fact that the brunette had then rounded on Killian, her words cutting as she reviled the pirate for trusting the young witch in the first place.

The distraught look on his face had been enough for Emma to give his hand a slight squeeze to go along with her reassuring smile before swiftly taking charge of the situation. Once outside of the room she'd barely held back at giving Regina a few home truths that had been a long time coming but decided that the woman was unhappy enough without adding to her misery.

She had a feeling that things weren't going to be resolved between her and Robin for a good long while...if ever. She felt bad for the situation but not the woman. Actions had consequences after all and it seemed that this time Regina was going to have to face them. Her only concern was that it didn't send the queen down a dark path again.

In order to ensure that, she'd come up with the idea of putting a protection spell around the castle in order to keep Regina's mind off of Robin...if even for only a short while.

That had been an hour ago and she'd been itching to get back to the pirate the whole time just to check on him and make sure he wasn't blaming himself for everything that had happened.

"Where's Killian?" she asked.

"He went outside to check the grounds and make sure that all of Gisbourne's men had gone," Charming replied absently as his gaze went back to the map.

Emma was about to turn and go in search of him when her father let out a heavy sigh causing her to frown.

"Is something wrong?" she queried, moving closer so that she too could see.

He glanced up at her then huffed out another small sigh as he shook his head.

"I just don't think Prince John is going to give up that easily," he admitted reluctantly, "The kingdom is still vulnerable to attack and he'd be a fool not to press his advantage even with Gisbourne gone."

Emma felt a twinge of foreboding at his words, her frown deepening as she enquired a little hesitantly, "So...what are you going to do?"

"For now, go back to Storybrooke and discuss everything with your mother," he answered decisively, "With the castle protected we have some time to plan but eventually..."

He trailed off and looked away his expression one of someone who had bad news to deliver but didn't know how to do it. With a sudden flash of understanding she finished his thought for him, "You're going to come back here. Permanently."

Charming's gaze flew back to hers and he nodded, his voice optimistic as he told her, "Not just us I hope. You and Henry too, Emma. I know it's unexpected but I also can't just ignore what's happened here. These are our people, they depend on us and we need to make sure they're protected. We can't do that if we're in Storybrooke. They've already suffered enough under Gisbourne's tyranny."

Emma nodded and held her hand up to stop any further appeal on her father's part. She wasn't upset by the news, more taken aback. It was a lot to process after only just having accepted that Storybrooke was her home. What she was rapidly realising however, was that it wasn't just the place that made something home, it was the people that were there too. And if her parents felt they were needed back in their kingdom then she knew that she had to consider the possibility of moving to the Enchanted Forest too.

A small dart of excitement shot up her spine at the prospect but hard on its heels came a healthy dose of trepidation. Life would be vastly different and she'd be lying to herself if that didn't concern her somewhat.

"Before I make any kind of decision like that I'd need to talk to Henry," she finally told him with a half smile.

The prince relaxed and smiled back obviously pleased that she hadn't rejected the idea of coming with them outright.

"I know," he acknowledged then took the couple of steps that separated them and put his arms around her to draw her into a hug.

Emma embraced him back for a few moments, enjoying the sense of closeness she felt then they broke apart with easy grins.

"It's getting late. I'm going to go and find Killian," she said walking backwards as she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at the door.

Charming's smile faded a little and his eyes narrowed then he commented sternly, "Just remind him that his room is at the other end of the corridor to yours and mine is in middle."

"Oh please," she muttered, good-naturedly rolling her eyes and turning away.

"_And_ I'm a _very_ light sleeper," he called out as she reached the door.

Emma glanced back at him with a wry smile and shook her head before leaving the room. While her father's over-protectiveness was touching she wasn't about to let it interfere with whatever did or didn't happen between her and Killian that night. Picking up her pace she walked briskly through the hall and out of the castle.

Dusk was drawing in but the evening was warm with just a gentle breeze that ruffled her hair as she glanced around wondering where to start looking for the pirate. Out the corner of her eye she suddenly caught a movement on top of the ramparts facing the sea and she smiled to herself when she realised that it was Killian.

Hurrying over, she climbed the stone steps that led to where he stood and paused when she reached the top. A few feet away Killian stood staring out across the ocean that lay beyond, the last rays of sunlight tinting the sky with an orange hue that warmed and caressed his face.

Her heart lurched a little at the rigid line of his jaw and troubled expression he wore and she mentally cursed both Martha and Regina for their part in his obvious misery.

Shoving her hands into the back pockets of her black jeans she took a small fortifying breath and slowly walked towards him.

"Penny for your thoughts," she commented mildly as she drew near, "or should that be a doubloon?"

She said the last with a terrible pirate drawl that had him turn to look at her with eyebrow raised.

A faint smile touched his lips and his tense stance relaxed slightly as he countered wryly, "Not sure they're worth that much."

"_I'd_ be willing to pay it," she told him pointedly with a quick grin.

She caught a flash of self-recrimination in his eyes as his posture went rigid again and he looked away to gaze back out over the sea.

"I think you've already paid enough for one day, love," he muttered tautly.

Emma's stomach sank at his words as she realised that her concerns about him still blaming himself had been warranted after all.

Moving closer she took her hands out of her pockets then reached up and laid one on his chest before cupping his cheek with the other and gently coaxing him to turn his head to look at her.

"Hey, you know I can handle myself and fighting the bad guys kind of comes with the Saviour territory," she told him firmly.

"Aye, I _do_ know," he assured her quickly, "But it doesn't help when the people by your side are the _cause_ of the trouble. Trouble that today got you hurt and I fear someday maybe even worse."

She frowned sightly and let her hands drop to her sides as the first trickle of unease started to inch its way down her spine. She didn't like where this conversation was going one little bit. She could almost feel the tension radiating from his body as he stared back her, sadness and resignation swirling in the cerulean depths and gut instinct suddenly told her that there was more bothering him than just what had happened with Martha.

"So, what are you saying?" she asked, her tone accusing, "That for my own good it's best you _leave_ or something?"

Killian glanced away, unable to hold her gaze and she took a stumbling step backwards, her breath catching in her throat as she felt the sudden rush of sickening deja vu. This couldn't be right. Killian wasn't supposed to be like all the rest, he was the one that always stayed. How could he think about going now that she'd finally allowed herself to let him in?

She started to take another step back, the urge to run instinctual but then he suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand. His blue eyes flashed with determination as he turned his head to look at her again and tightened his hold.

"Aye, I admit I've been thinking it," he bit out hoarsely, causing her to gasp, "How could I _not_ question everything..._me_ after today and what happened with Zelena before that? But that doesn't mean I'd do it. While I'm still a pirate and I believe you deserve better than the likes of me, I'll not leave you, Emma. Ever. Not unless you tell me to. It took me three hundred years to find someone who made me want to really live again and now that I found you I'm too weak...too selfish to just let you go," he paused then his expression turned earnest as he vowed, "I might not ever get there entirely, love, but I promise that I'll never stop _trying_ to be a man worthy of you...and you and I _both_ know that I'm a man of my word."

Emma stared back at him, the dismay of moments before completely vanishing as stronger, more turbulent emotions rioted through her at his declaration...because she had no doubt that's what it was even if he hadn't actually said those three little words.

Gaze unflinching, she brought their hands up between them and brushed her lips over his knuckles before taking a step closer, a new resolve lighting her eyes.

"Were you weak when you resisted taking Martha's potion? When you didn't want to forget me even though you thought you wouldn't ever see me again?" she asked softly.

He opened his mouth to speak but she briefly placed a finger over his mouth and gave him a little shake of her head to silence him. Off his nod of agreement she continued, "Were you selfish when you gave your ship up for me? Not even knowing if you'd find me _or_ get me to remember?"

His eyes widened in shock at the knowledge that she'd found out about that and she nodded at him before adding, "You brought me home, Killian, back to my family. You've stood at my side even when I kept pushing you away. Can't you see that you don't have to _try_ and be _anything_ for me? You're already _everything_ I want."

"Emma," he breathed incredulously, shaking his head slightly.

Sensing he was going to protest, she cut off anything else that he was about to say with a brief, but tender kiss then pulled back and gazed into his eyes a moment. He still looked dubious and she was filled with a sudden pressing need for him to believe that she'd meant every word. Having already admitted as much as she had, she just needed to find the courage to voice aloud what had she'd felt in her heart for a long while. Gripping his hand a little harder, she looked up at him from under her lashes then confessed in a tremulous whisper, "I love you, Killian."

The pirate swore his heart actually stopped for a moment as he stared back at her completely stunned. More than anything he wanted to say the words back. To tell her that he felt exactly the same. That he _had_ done from the first moment they'd kissed in that Godforsaken Neverland jungle, but the shock of finally hearing her say what he'd desired for so long held him speechless.

It felt like an eternity as he mentally scrambled about to find his voice and when he realised that he wasn't going to be able to utter anything anywhere near coherent in the immediate future he did what he always did best...and spoke with actions instead.

Releasing her hand he surged forward suddenly, his lips finding hers again with searing accuracy. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself fully against him with a groan. His arms went about her waist holding her even tighter, closer. Again and again they kissed, heads slanting, bodies straining, tongues duelling as they lost themselves in the moment and each other.

"I love you, Emma," he told her ardently when they finally broke for breath, his heated gaze locking with hers momentarily before the lure of her proved too much and he dipped his head to trail kisses along her jaw then down her neck, "I love you. I love you so bloody much," he murmured between each caress.

Emma closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh as she succumbed to the myriad of sensations he was creating. Every touch of his lips, every scrape of his beard, every uttered word of love sent sparks of awareness through her system. Her body felt aflame, heat racing through her veins as she pressed herself wantonly against him, trying to get ever closer.

He found a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear and she gasped loudly before grabbing hold of his hair and tugging his head up. She kissed him hard then broke away abruptly to demand urgently, "Let's go to my room."

Killian groaned, the knowledge that she wanted to consummate their love as much as he did causing his already taut body to harden further, throbbing with an insistent need.

"My bed chamber is nearer," he countered gruffly.

"Even better," she commented then pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, "Come on."

He went willingly, exchanging smiles and longing looks with her as they hurriedly made their way to his room. Once inside Emma waved her hand and a handful of candles flickered into life, lighting up the dimness surrounding them before Killian pinned her against the door and kissed her until she was breathless.

"Are you absolutely sure, love?" he couldn't help but ask when she began tugging at his clothes. He'd be loathe to stop but this was still so new and he didn't want her regretting anything in the morning.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life," she assured him, "You?"

"I gave myself to you a long time ago, Emma," he admitted soberly before suddenly grinning down at her and adding, "you just haven't taken me yet."

"No time like the present," she murmured grinning back at him and then there was no more time for talking as by some tacit unspoken agreement their lovemaking became less frantic and more intense.

They took their time undressing each other, worshipping every scrap of skin that was revealed with gentle touches and tender lips. Eventually they tumbled onto his bed in a tangle of bare limbs and heated moans.

They made love slowly. Touching, caressing, exploring until neither of them could wait any longer and he filled her with one sure stroke. Pausing a beat, they simply stared at each other in wonder, relishing the feeling of finally being one...and then he began to move.

Quickly finding their rhythm, Emma wrapped her arms around him and greedily pulled him closer. She felt him shudder then increase his pace as her hands clutched convulsively at his back then slid down and down further, sinking into firm flesh, urging him faster, harder.

Killian's breath started to come in short pants, matching his ever quickening thrusts as he drove them both relentlessly towards fulfilment.

All too soon Emma felt the first tendrils of pleasure begin to unfurl then suddenly her climax exploded in a haze of white heat that shot through her body like wildfire. She called his name just as his hips faltered then surged into her one more time, her release having triggered his and he emptied himself inside her with a ragged groan.

Harsh breathing punctuated the air as they lay still for a moment too spent to move. Eventually Killian lifted his head and gave her a soft smile before capturing her lips lingeringly with his.

"I love you," he murmured when they broke apart.

"I love you, too," she told him, reaching up to pull him back in for another deeply satisfying kiss.

This time when they parted, the pirate rolled off her then gathered her to him with a contented sigh. She snuggled in closer, lazily nuzzling his neck while her fingers traced the whorls of hair that covered his chest.

Killian gently smoothed his hand up and down her back, his hand threading through her hair every now and then as he lifted the ends and let them run through his fingers. It had been a long time since he'd felt this at peace, this _happy_. It was almost too good to be true. He felt Emma shift slightly then she raised her head to look to him and he was struck, not for the first time, by her beauty.

Green eyes shone back at him, no longer guarded. Her kiss swollen lips were curved up into a carefree smile and there was an openness to whole demeanour that came with the knowledge that she knew she was really, and had been quite thoroughly, loved.

"I spoke to dad before I came to find you," she said, seemingly as unable to stop touching him as he was her when she lifted her hand to run a finger down his cheek and under his chin, "He said that he and mom are probably going to have to come back here to live."

Killian's eyes widened in surprise at her apparent lack of concern, his hand stilling in its administrations as he gazed back at her trying to get a gauge on her feelings.

"And you're fine with that, love?" he asked dubiously, "I thought you'd be upset being as you've only just decided that Storybrooke is your home now."

"If there's one I've learned from all this, it's that home isn't just a place, it's being with the people you love," she told him, sharing the epiphany she'd had earlier, "I'll talk to Henry when I get home but I pretty sure he'll be fine with coming here. I just wanted to check that you were too?"

Killian nodded, his heart skipping a little at the knowledge that she included him so easily in her future plans, that she considered him a part of her _home_.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, Emma," he vowed solemnly, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he gazed at her adoringly.

The blonde stared back at him, her breath catching as the extent of his devotion hit her square in her heart. Uttered by anyone else, she would have brushed the words aside as nothing more than romantic flattery but coming from _this_ man, she knew that he meant every single word.

She leaned forward and kissed him languidly at first but it wasn't long before their passion ignited anew. The second time their union was quicker with Emma taking the lead and riding him until the pirate swore he almost blacked out with the intensity of his mind blowing release.

In the aftermath of sweat slicked limbs and heaving chests, Killian pulled her close again and she gave a wide yawn as the events of the past couple of days finally caught up with her.

"Go to sleep, Swan, I've got you," he murmured into her ear as she succumbed to her exhaustion.

She smiled sleepily to herself, her last thought being that he was right.

He _did _have her.

All of her.

Every single part.

**END CHAPTER 15**

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews for this story. I'm sad it's coming to an end now - just an epilogue to go. **


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Hold onto your laptops, it's going to be a fluffy ride...**

**EPILOGUE**

Emma stared at herself in the mirror and couldn't quite believe what she saw reflected back at her. She barely recognised herself in the shimmering, sea green dress she wore. The fitted bodice was just the wrong side of comfortable and the sweetheart neckline with capped sleeves glittered with jewels that she suspected were rather more precious than plain old rhinestones. The A-line skirt fell to her feet upon which she wore satin heels that perfectly matched the colour of her ball gown.

Turning her head first one way then the other, she checked her simple chignon then carefully tucked a stray tendril of hair back into place.

Finally satisfied, she dropped her hands to her sides and took in a deep a breath as she was able before exhaling slowly, fidgeting slightly in the confines of her corset.

So much had happened in the past few weeks since they'd all returned to the Enchanted Forest that she sometimes wondered of she were in the middle of a dream. A magical, scary but completely amazing dream from which she didn't ever want to wake up.

"Oh, Emma, you look beautiful," Snow commented softly as she came up behind her with a smile.

"Thanks," she replied, running a hand self-consciously down her bodice, "I still cant believe I'm going to my first ball."

"The first of many as princess of the realm," her mother pointed out lightly.

"Yeah, still can't quite believe that either," the blonde admitted with a slight shake of her head.

"Maybe this will help," Snow suggested as she brought her hand from behind her back and held up an exquisite diamond tiara.

At a loss for words, Emma simply stared at the delicate headpiece open mouthed and stood mutely while her mother took a step forward and gently placed it upon her head. Staring at herself in the mirror, the blonde raised her hand and tentatively touched the tiara in awe before looking over at Snow.

"It was my mother's," she replied wistfully in answer her daughter's unspoken question.

Emma's gaze drifted back to the bejewelled headdress once more then she suddenly turned and gave her mother a fierce hug.

"I love it. Thank you," she breathed.

They stood like that for a moment then both woman pulled back to look at each other with tear filled eyes and soft smiles.

"Come on, let's get thing over with," Emma finally said with a trace of nervousness as she tucked her arm through her mother's and steered her towards the door.

Sensing her unease Snow patted her hand and smiled.

"I know it's a little daunting, Emma, but just remember that everyone who loves you will be there tonight," she assured her, "Enjoy yourself."

Emma smiled back and tried to calm her fluttering stomach as they approached the stairs that led to the ball her parents had arranged. It was being held in celebration of their return and subsequent defeat of Prince John.

Thoughts of that man automatically brought a frown to Emma's face. The battle had been hard fought and not without its casualties. Robin had lost Wat and Gilbert and would've perished himself had it not been for Regina saving him with her magic. He'd thanked her but she'd merely said that they were even now and had walked quickly away. It had taken another month or so after that before the Charming's finally emerged triumphant and then set about rebuilding their kingdom.

During that time, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina had managed to set up a permanent portal to Storybrooke. It turned out that Rumple _also_ had the rarer items needed in his mansion but had failed to provide that information before Killian had left. To say that the pirate was angry at that little revelation was an understatement. Emma and Belle had eventually calmed the situation although it was a hardly a surprise when the latter had apologetically declined an invitation to the ball.

Then, not a week before the planned celebration something terrifying happened that no one could've foreseen.

Martha suddenly reappeared having somehow worked out how to use the ingredients she'd taken with her to the Underworld to make her own portal.

But she wasn't the _same_ Martha as before. She'd changed into something worse. Something possessed.

With blackened eyes and wizened features she'd gleefully wrought havoc throughout the castle seeking out Emma and Killian, determined to drag them back to hell with her. The insanity was obvious in her maniacal laughter as she became locked in a deadly battle of magic with the Saviour but it was Killian that had delivered the fatal blow.

His sword had cut deep and true, piercing her dark heart and eliciting from her a banshee scream of such agony that Emma was sure she'd never forget it.

"You ready?" Snow asked, breaking her out of her reverie.

Emma realised they were at the top of the stairs and everyone below had stopped talking to stare up at mother and daughter with expectant smiles.

The blonde nodded and as they began to descend she saw her father break away from the rest of the guests to stand and wait for them at the bottom of the staircase as was tradition. The look of joyful pride on his face was unmistakeable and Emma smiled back nervously feeling her cheeks grow warm at being the centre of attention.

Looking over she saw Henry standing at the front of the crowd beaming up at her and her heart melted a little at how grown up he looked in his fine clothes.

Next to him stood Killian, the expression on his face one of awe as his gaze roamed avidly over her figure and a slow appreciative grin lit up his features.

Emma suddenly found her stomach fluttering for a very different reason, the heat in her cheeks deepening as her body reacted to his practically sinful gaze. She reached the bottom of the stairs and he immediately stepped forward then bowed respectfully. Taking hold of her hand, he kissed the back of it softly all the while looking up at her from under his lashes, a smile curving his lips.

"You look stunning, Your Highness," he murmured lovingly, blue eyes burning brightly as he straightened up.

"So do you," she replied taking in his formal attire admiringly.

He was wearing a midnight blue jacket and vest with a brilliant white shirt that was open as always at the neck. His black trousers were snug and highly polished black boots completed his ensemble.

He chuckled then rose an eyebrow questioningly as the first strains of a waltz began to fill the air.

"Will you dance with me?"

Beside them Charming was already turning to lead his wife towards the dance floor and Snow gave her daughter's arm a quick squeeze and a nod of encouragement.

"I...don't know how to do this," she admitted ruefully, feeling completely out of her depth.

"Fortunately, I do," Killian countered lightly, gently tugging on her hand to follow after her parents.

Threading their way through the other couple's, Emma glanced around her in wonder at the enchanting tableau they all made as they swayed in unison to the lyrical music. Killian found some space near the middle then turned and took her into his arms with a smile. After a few beats he began to move and Emma soon found herself relaxing in his hold, matching his steps like they'd been dancing together for years.

"It appears you're a natural, love," he complimented her softly after a few moments.

"It only seems that way because I have the perfect partner," she told him, just as quietly.

His eyes widened slightly at her words then he visibly swallowed hard and pulled her a little closer to him, his arm snaking further around her waist.

Lost in the music and each other, one dance bled into another filled with hushed conversations and happy smiles. It was only when they were out of breath from a particularly energetic dance that Killian stopped by some doors that led out onto a large balcony.

He ushered her over to one side out of prying eyes and captured her lips in a swift, hard kiss that had her moaning and clutching him closer.

"I thought you brought me out here to get my breath _back_ not take it away again," Emma gasped out in flustered amusement when they finally broke apart.

"Apologies, love, but I've been wanting to do that all evening," he confessed with a husky laugh.

"Me too," she admitted with a grin then leaned forward and gave him another heated kiss before shifting slightly in his arms to rest her head on his shoulder. With a contented sigh she looked out over the balcony.

In the distance, the moon's silvery beams picked out the rippling waves of the ocean and high in the night sky hundreds of stars twinkled brightly down upon them. The sweet scent of jasmine filled the air and Emma inhaled deeply as Killian brushed his lips tenderly against her forehead.

"We'd best go back in before someone comes seeking you out," the pirate murmured reluctantly.

"By _someone_, you mean my dad?" Emma queried with a laugh but didn't object when he pulled away and took her hand to lead her back inside.

"After the other morning I'd rather not give him cause to carry out his threat," he replied wryly.

Emma reddened slightly when she remembered Charming walking in on them in Killian's room. Luckily their make out session hadn't gone too far but still, it was enough for David to go into full overprotective mode.

"Don't worry, I had a chat with him and explained everything and he's fine with us now," she assured him matter-of-factly as they made their way around the edge of the ball room.

Killian quirked an eyebrow up at her in surprise.

"As grateful as I am to know that all my person shall remain intact, what on earth did you say to him to evoke such a turnaround, Swan?" he asked in amusement.

"Nothing much," she replied then paused, debating whether or not to go ahead and tell him what she'd told her father. They hadn't spoken of anything permanent in regards to their relationship yet but she knew there would never be anyone else for her and was certain that he felt the same. Glancing over at him and seeing the adoring way he gazed back at her, her decision was suddenly made. With a poor attempt at nonchalance she continued, "I just told him that I loved you and that I...that I intended to spend the rest of my life with you...you know, for better or worse...the whole thing...if you'll...have me that is?"

Killian came to an abrupt halt and turned to face her, all mirth gone from his features as he choked out incredulously, "If I...? Emma! Are you...? Was that...?"

He broke off reluctant to finish the sentence in case he'd misunderstood and simply looked at her, his dazed expression mixed with a hope that had her rushing to assure him that he wasn't wrong.

"It was; I am," she whispered with a tremulous smile, reaching up to cup his cheek.

Killian stared back at her, his heart hammering in his chest at her confirmation. As marriage proposal's went, it wasn't the most eloquent but the pirate would swear until his dying breath that he'd never heard anything so perfect in his entire life.

Lightly clasping his fingers around her wrist, he briefly turned his head to place a soft kiss upon her palm then leaned forward until his forehead touched hers.

"Yes, Emma," he accepted ardently, a smile curving his lips, "A thousand times, yes."

She laughed joyfully at his answer and they sealed their engagement with a tender kiss.

With a little tug of her hand he then led her back onto the dance floor and held her close as they began to move to the music once more. They would tell their friends and family the good news soon but for now they just wanted to cherish the moment between themselves.

For too long they'd both believed that there was no happy ending in their futures, but all it took was finding the right person and everything had changed.

No longer lost, now they had each other.

They were happy.

They were loved.

They were home.

**THE END**

**A/N:** **For the last time ****I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has joined me on this adventure and respectfully reviewed, favourited and followed this story - you're all wonderful. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue and the story as a whole, as always, it'd be nice to know what you thought :) **


End file.
